Dont Tell The Bride
by SetFireToTheRain01
Summary: Based around the program 'Dont tell the Bride'  Sophie and Sian,20, have moved out of the websters and into their own flat closer to southport. With money tight the wedding seems an impossibility, until a soultion appears. But its under one condition...
1. Dont tell the bride

**Don't tell the bride**  
><strong>Based around the program 'Don't tell the Bride' where the couple get £12,000 to fund their wedding IF and only IF the 'Bride' agrees to allow the 'Groom' to organise the WHOLE thing, and the bride moves out for 3 weeks so they have no contact. It's pretty sweet. <strong>I've seen some really cute episodes and thought I'd give it a go <strong>****  
><strong>**  
>Background: Sophie and Sian Both 20, have moved out of the Webster's into their very own flat but with only one wage and Sian at Uni, money's extremely tight and they are struggling to find a way to stretch their funds for a reception, let alone a full wedding.<strong>**  
><strong>**I've changed some aspects of the storyline to suit this story. E.g Sian is best mates with Ryan. Sophie and Amber are still good mates. ETC.. Just cos, well i can hehe.****  
><strong>**Hope you like the first part**

* * *

><p><strong>*Sophie P.O.V*<br>****  
><strong>_'if she doesn't like this dress, then well... i think im marrying the wrong girl reallyy'_

"_Reallyyyy_" I couldn't stop myself from mocking the irritating lad's Geordie accent! He's just grating on me. Every word, every ridiculous syllable spilling from his mouth is just... Urghh!. If i could reach through the TV and smack him one, believe me i would. Saying a thing like that pssh... seriously now.

Sorry I should probably explain what I'm up to. I'm watching quite possibly the best program ever invented... 'don't tell the bride'. As i always do on a Friday night, every week, without fail. What? Its my guilty pleasure.

"I'm back!"

I rolled my head back against the sofa and briefly shifted my attention from the tv, and when i say briefly... i mean it.  
>Nothing comes in between me and this program...<br>Except Sian  
>I couldn't stop the grin erupting accross my lips as my blonde beauty came through the doorway and into view behind me.<p>

Sian's the _only_ exception

"Hey Gorgeous!"  
>"Hey you" She smiled and leant down pressing a soft kiss to my forehead. "Boy am i glad to be home"<br>"Tough journey?"  
>"You have no idea..." she grinned and turned away to dump her bags by the door. "Stupid Taxi driver muttering on and on.."<br>"Always the way" i chuckle stretching my arms out behind me. "I thought you weren't gona be back till tomorrow?"  
>She pulled her leather jacket off and flung it onto the recliner kicking the door shut with her foot.<p>

"hmm..." She shuffled round and sank into my lap wrapping her arms round the base of my neck as i snaked my arms around her waist. "There was a _slight_ change of plan"  
>"Oh ai?"<br>"Mhmm... i decided to come home early. Don't mind do you?" I could see a flicker of something in her eyes.. but i didn't want to push it.

My lips twitched "definitely not"

"S'alright then" She smiled and leant in, finally pressing those lusciously soft lips to mine. Her hands moved to cup my cheeks as i tilted my head, pushing my lips back with keen fervour.

God ... one day without getting to kiss these soft lips is bar FAR enough. I melted into her letting out a soft drawn out moan... i just couldn't help it. Its been a day since I've felt these lips... a day since I've held her in my arms. I know it sounds pathetic but I've missed her. Jeez she's only been gone a day... but a day, a night alone without her there to snuggle up to, to keep me warm is definitely enough.

She tilted her head to the side as her tongue eased my lips apart. Her hands started stroking the sides of my jaw as she took my top lip between hers, sucking it slightly. _God... she is a phenomenal kisser!_ Acting on instinct my hands slide up over her toned stomach, feeling every inch of her cold skin through the thin material barring my touch. But the way things were going it sure as hell wouldn't take much to sort that. The kiss was heating up and Fast.

My hands trailed back along her sides, desperate to feel her, hold her.

Her breathing rate increased considerably as she panted through her nose, tickling my cheek with heavy sighs as i groaned into the kiss. Delicately, she slipped her tongue through my eager lips but as soon as it met mine she pulled away.

_Urghhhh_ I groaned in frustration keeping my eyes firmly shut. _Flaming tease_

She chuckled and patted my cheek mischievously. "Oh how you humor me" She shifted and settled down resting her head on my chest prompting me to grunt in response still somewhat dazed from the kiss.

"So what you watching?"

I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. "Nothing now..."  
>"Welllll... what were you watching?"<br>"Nothin' much... just 'Don't tell the bride'" i replied casually

"Again?" _Busted ..._"God you're obsessed with this program"

"Oi! Take that back! I merely..." _come on_ _think of somet.. think of somet..._ "admire its err... unique oppurtunity in creating someone's dream wed..."

I trailed off as she pulled back and cocked an eyebrow..

"Enough of the bullcrap... you.." She cupped my cheeks " Are obssesed.. admit it"  
>"No! i.. im not!"<br>She cocked her head  
>Urgh... "So what if i am?"<p>

"Hah! see" She grinned and pressed her lips to mine quickly before settling back down  
>"I have every right to like it... this is the shizz!"<br>"Hmm whatever ya say"

I pulled her in closer feeling her cold cheek connect with the small patch of exposed skin on my chest and i tense. FUCKING HELL "BABE! You're freezin"

"yeah well it is like -20 out there!"

"yeah but now I'm freezing!"

She just smirked "tough get used to it wifey"

..._oh be still my beating heart! _ My face broke out into an almighty grin. "I love it when you say that"

She frowned and pulled back"What?"

"Wifey"  
>"Yeah well," She began, rolling her eyes, "soon as we find the money ima be calling you that <em>every day<em> for the_ rest_ of your life, so like I said, 'get used to it wifey'" She grinned and leant in but I pulled back sighing. I'd heard the '**GET'**

"Take it the meeting with your parents didn't go too well then."  
>Her smile faded "yup"<br>"You gona tell me about it?"  
>"Nope..." She sank back down against my chest as i raised my eyebrows. She's NOT getting off that easy.<br>"Sian..." i pushed against her shoulders forcing her backwards.  
>"Its fine ..."<br>"No its not ..what happened?"  
>"Nothing..."<br>"Babe...please" I whined smacking her leg playfully  
>She scowled "Nothing happened okay!"<br>"Do you think I was born yesterday?" I pouted making her laugh.  
>"Nope" Her lips twitched as a cheeky glint appeared in her eyes. <em>Oh no... I know that look; it can only mean one thing. And it won't be good.<em>

She bit her lip as she lifted up and straddled my waist, grinning seductively. I watched her in nervous anticipation as she leant in. _Fuck the lip... the ..the.. urgh she's hot._ She slowly captured my lips, silencing my ragged thoughts, and I just melted. I lost all coherent ability to think as I melted into her, locking my hands in her hair. Her tongue slips effortlessly through my lips as I groan into her mouth. _God I need her!_ I pull her closer and she giggles softly sending vibrations through our lips. She slowly pushes me down, never once breaking the now somewhat desperate kisses, so I'm lying flat on the sofa as she continues to tease me, enticing my tongue gently with her own.

_It's all part of her little game to distract me._

I tense slightly as she lifts the bottom of my tank top, eagerly anticipating her touch, but nothing prepared me for the shock.  
>Suddenly Ice cold hands shoved against the warm exposed skin.<p>

" FUCK" I yelp and pull away "SIAN!" She bursts into giggles as she pushes her hands up higher, running them up over my tense abs while I squirm beneath her.  
>"Mmmm so warm"<br>" SIAN POWERS REMOVE YOUR HANDS NOW!"  
>"Nope" She grins.<br>I try to lift up but she pushes firmly against my stomach pinning me down "FUCK! Babbeeee pleeeaassseeee" I whine desperately but it just makes her grin wider.  
>"shhh ... keep it down Soph..." she pushes her hands higher "else the neighbours'll think we're at it again" She winks and i groan as a sudden rush of heat flushes down to my core.<br>"Please, babe... Urghhhh" I wince as she pushes them higher and my abs tense "God your hands are like ice blocks"  
>"Yeah and your stomach is like a radiator so man up babe"<br>"Please!" I pull out the killer pout and her cheeky grin finally dissolves as she takes some pity. "Urgh Fine, ya big baby" I sigh in relief as she removes her hands and pulls me back up, before wandering off into the kitchen.

I lean my head back against the back of the sofa and close my eyes, taking the moment to just relax and let my panicked breathing return to normal. God I can't even begin to describe the instant shock you get as something ice cold comes into contact with your perfectly happy warm skin... It's just like ... well like walking into a brick wall to be honest. The horrible moment of panic as everything tenses up...

"Babe are you ok?" I open my eyes to find her crouched down, holding a mug of tea, as she hovers guiltily before me.  
><em>Right. That's it<em>. I decide to milk it. Fighting to stop the grin threatening to erupt on my face, I shake my head and pull a mock glare.  
>Her face falls. She turns and places her mug on the coffee table behind her before spinning black and resting her hands on my legs.<br>"I'm sorry" she pouts. "I was only messing... i didn't think.. and i..i..i" I try to keep up the act but I can't. She's adorable when she stutters and quite frankly I can never stay mad at her for long. The grin breaks free "you..." I prod her leg "Are evil"  
>She exhales deeply "I know, but you love me anyway"<br>"hmm sometimes I do wonder why..."  
>"OI!" She exclaimed as she got up, collecting her mug as i chuckled and settled in between my legs facing the TV.<p>

I wrapped my arms around her waist snuggling into her, she's completely right though. I'm whipped, besotted, madly in love. However you want to describe it. We just haven't got the funds to frickin' make it official yet. So I end up settling for mere words every day.  
>"I love you so much" I sigh contentedly.<br>"I love you too babe. Forever" She links our fingers together with her free hand and kisses both of our rings softly.

I can't stop the smile as her words hit home. _Forever_... I let them sink in, filling me up and making me all warm inside. Its mad... a few simple words, yet they mean so much.

Nothing beats moments like this.

I relax for a while, vaguely taking in what's going on in the program, i just cant seem to concentrate. I'd say it was because enjoying her warmth being so closely cuddled up. But she's just come from outside on a freezing cold november night. There's no such thing as warmth. She like a fucking ice block.  
>Before long, her cold skin starts to make me shiver.<p>

"You know ... I really am freezing now ..."  
>"Sorry" she sips her tea absently<br>"So you should be"  
>"Hmm well" She twists slightly to face me "I'm sure i can think of a way you could warm me up" She waggles her eyebrows suggestively<br>"SIAN!"  
>Her smile fades "What?"<br>"You're _such_ a hormonal boy!" I burst out laughing as she pulls a face and sulks. "You've been back all of about... what... 10 minutes? And already you wanna get into my pants"  
>She scowls and turns back to the TV as she takes a large gulp of her tea, making her wince.<br>"Aww babe c'mere" I giggle and press my head down onto her shoulder "Small sips remember"  
>"Shutup"<br>I smirk and press a soft kiss to her cheek "I love you... But you know im right"  
>"Yeah well," she huffs, relaxing back into me "what can i say? You're irresistible"<br>"Oh behave!" I squeeze her softly round the stomach as she giggles softly.

We stay that way for a while, just enjoying the closeness as we watch the TV, but I've lost interest in it for quite possibly the first time EVER. I mean... nothing and I mean _NOTHING_ comes in between me and this program, but the meeting with Sian's parent's keeps playing on my mind. I saw through her, I KNOW it didn't go well, and i just wish she'd tell me. Besides, this Groom is making a right pigs ear of his planning and its making me jealous. He gets 12,000 quid for nout, and he's blowing it all away. Urghh _What I'd give to get 12 grand._

"Babe?"  
>"Hmm"<br>"please tell me..."  
>She huffed and dropped her gaze to the floor, knowing instantly what i was hinting at. "Which one?"<br>I stroked her stomach and pressed a sympathetic kiss to her cheek. "Let's start with your dad"  
>She took a deep breath and sighed "well, long story short, I'm forbidden from seeing him ever again and well you can guess what that means for the wedding..."<br>_hmm 3 guesses_ "He's not coming?"  
>"mhmm... he wants nothing to do with me OR the wedding"<br>My grip tightened as i clenched my teeth "I'll kill him"  
>"Don't babe... its fine" She gave my hand a reassuring squeeze, but i was seething. <em>The fucking git !<em>  
>"You should have let me come" i hissed through clenched teeth<br>"Im sorry ... i just... i had to do this on my own, i thought that way he at least might _consider_ it" Her voice quivered as she tried to hold back the tears and my anger washed away instantly.

My heart plummeted. Of all people in the world, there's just **two** that you should be able to rely on above everyone else. **You're Parents**.  
>They should love you unconditionally, be there for you, support you when no one else can; No matter what happens cos hell, they brought you into this world... and yet somehow she ended up with the dad from hell and a selfish pig of a mother. I mean how is that even possible? Someone as beautiful and selfless as her... with such vile wastes for parents as them? And you know what's even worse? Of all the people she could invite; <em><strong>none<strong>_ would compare to him. It's _**him**_ she wants there most. It's _**him**_ she wants there by her side. Sure she'll have Ryan as her best man, but it's her **dad** who's supposed to give her away. Her _**dad**_ whose supposed to be blubbing during the vows. Not the best man. And it hurts. Knowing he's still being the bigoted, homophobic prick he always was. Despite everything he is and always will be **_her dad _**and even he can't be there for her on what should be the happiest day of her life.

"Im so sorry babe"  
>"Dont be..." She placed her cup of tea back down before resting back completely into my embrace, bringing her knees up to her chest. "I'm better off without him"<br>I close my eyes and sigh wishing desperately that it wasn't the case, but she's right. And it kills me inside. I press a soft kiss to her neck.  
>"Dare i say it... but what about your mum?"<br>She dropped her gaze to her legs and shifted uncomfortably.  
>I sighed and cuddled her tighter "what did she say?"<br>"Just that she'll come but she won't foot the bill"  
>"were not asking her to. Just..."<br>"...contribute, I know that's what I told her but as usual she didn't listen" she mumbled "She's '_trying to Make a go of it with Yusef'_" she mocked "So... she can't afford to contribute money that '_might be needed for our business_'"  
>With every word my heart sank "You really don't deserve them"<br>"I know... but at the end of the day, their all I've got... well had"  
>"Aww babe don't say that... you're a part of the Webster's and always will be... my mom see's you as her own and always will do..."<br>"I know she does Soph... but... urgh they're my parents... why can't they just be happy for me?" She sniffed

"I don't know...I really don't know. But I promise you... I will try my HARDEST to make it up to you for the rest of your life. I'll love you Sian no matter what. And if they can't see you for who you are, and be here for you, then I sure as hell will"  
>As soon as i finished she twisted in my embrace and gave me a look of such love and devotion, it made my heart swell. I could see the tears glistening in her eyes, threatening to break free.<br>"What did i do to deserve you?" She mumbled trying to fight back the tears  
>" I dunno, but you've sure as hell got me" I gave her my signature smile as she giggled softly. "See! There's that smile" I cupped her cheeks and grinned as she leant in connecting our lips softly.<p>

"I thought you... were meant ...to be staying... at your mums... all weekend?" I managed to mumble in between kisses. She pulled back giving me a quizzical look "I mean.. n.. n..not that i'm complaining... quite the opposite really, i mean..."  
>She giggled and cut off my rambling with a kiss "You are adorable"<br>I rolled my eyes  
>"I was but i couldn't stand to listen to her pathetic excuses ... besides I was missing you wasn't i?"<br>"hah... ya soppy git" i grinned and leant back pulling her back into my chest

* * *

><p><strong><span>*Sian P.O.V*<span>**  
>I snuggled further into Sophie's chest as we cuddled up on the sofa. It's become our regular routine. Snuggle up, forget the wedding, forget the stress and just relax... it can wait.<br>Except , It cant...  
>I let out a sigh. Today had been bad enough, but every day was turning out just the same. Searching through possible venues, getting excited only to receive the devastating blow in the shape of the price quote. Things are hard. And I'm not ashamed to admit that. With only one steady wage and me at uni, to say money is tight would be an understatement. Take yesterday for example. Before I set off to face the parents the reminder for the rent had arrived and just as quickly been added to the ever increasing pile to 'deal with later'. But we were running out of time and that 'later' was fast becoming a 'now'.<br>Yet here we are, cuddled up in front of the TV pretending it all doesn't exist... but it does and we've avoided it long enough. It's time we sorted this out.

I sigh and start playing with her fingers idly "What are we gona do Soph?"  
>"I don't know baby... but i'll think of something"<br>I feel myself tense... "You've been saying that for a week now..."  
>"Well what else am i supposed to say?" she snapped and i flinched.<br>Her gaze softened "Im sorry, i didn't mean to snap... i just.. URGHH" she let out a grunt of frustration and leant her head back closing her eyes for a second. I let myself zone out as i concentrate on the TV, knowing she'll talk when she's ready.

_Ouuhh Groom man has just chosen the dress and I'm cringing, full on cringing. Mhmm Bride will NOT be happy I can tell you._

She finally regained her composure and started talking again pulling my attention away from the TV. "Tomorrow i'll go speak to my parents while you're at uni, I'll sort it i promise"  
>I paused trying to think how best to approach my reply "Babe...We're running out of time"<br>She sighed "i know that..."  
>"Look," I twist round to face her and take hold of her hands "I know we agreed on a Christmas wedding right, and I know it's your dream... but honestly, I think we might have to reconsider..."<br>"No!" She cut me off  
>"Soph hear me out..."<br>"No! I'm going to sort it okay, we will have a Christmas wedding and I will sort it! Just please leave it yeah?"  
>"Why?"<br>"Cos I can't face it right now okay..."  
>"But Soph! We can't keep putting it off... You do want to get married right?"<br>"Of course" She looked at me quizzically "... more than anything" she squeezed my hand reassuringly  
>"Well then... let's wait"<br>"No..."  
>"Sophhhh..." I whined in frustration... "My parents were our last chance... and I know your parents said they'll contribute but it's just not gona stretch far enough! And you know that!"<br>She sighed and admitted defeat slumping back into the sofa. "I know..."  
>" Look," I cupped her cheeks and leaned forward kissing her softly "I know you want it to all be perfect and i know you want it all, but i honestly don't mind waiting..."<br>"But i do ..." She sniffed and my heart melted.  
>"C'mere" I pulled her up and wrapped my arms around her hugging her softly.<br>"I love you so much Sian and i just want to make it official" She mumbled against my shoulder "ive waited 3 years, and I'm fed up of waiting..."  
>"I know babe" I sigh and pull back...<br>"Come on, lets just forget about it for now eh..." she suggests  
>I give her a soft smile and nod wiping away her tears. "Okay"<br>She grins and pulls me into her, letting me settle back down against her chest as we go back to square one. Me, her and the TV. _Urgh. I give in FAR too easily._

I relax and start to concentrate on the program again. They were at the dress reveal and thanks to useless Groom, Bride has been left with a cheap tacky dress and to say she was unimpressed... well, you guess for yourself. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I sure as hell wouldn't be seen dead in something like that, nevermind Soph. She'd kill me if I ever had the chance to...  
>My heart starts to race. <em>If i ever had the chance to choose it...<em>  
>I've got it...! FUCK ME I am a genius. Hand me a Nobel piece or somet cos i just found it!<p>

"I've got it!" I pull back and squeal excitedly making her jump  
>"Got what?" She laughs at my enthusiasm<br>"A solution..."  
>"Oh... go on then humor me"<br>I grin and take hold of her hands "You are SO gona love this... I am a TOTAL genius"  
>"Just tell me already will ya!" She laughs<br>I grin and take a deep breath "Right... well. Why don't we apply for this ...?"  
>She freezes as her smile fades into a frown "Sian ..."<br>"Come on it would be amazing!"  
>"No, we'd never get on it"<br>"Oh Come on! Please?"  
>"They'd never consider us!" she exclaimed<br>"What makes you think that?" I frown  
>"Well... well... Urgh" She grunts... "Well cos we're two girls for starters"<br>"So? They had two blokes before... come on we can be '_the first LESBIAN couple'_ " I grin, imitating the voice over guy off x factor.  
>"You make us sound so abnormal" She huffs<br>"Oh come on it would be AMAZING"  
>She shook her head frowning "They wont accept us..."<br>"We can try!"  
>"But..."<br>"... _Whats_ the harm in trying? Hmm? "  
>She clamped her mouth shut and scrunched her eyes together throwing her head back as she huffed.<br>"Pleeaassseeeeeee" I started jumping up and down excitedly in her lap pulling on her hands  
>She opened her eyes and we locked gaze.<br>"Please..." I pouted pulling out all the stops, puppy dog eyes, dejected look, killer pout. Everything, i threw it all in her direction with pleading eyes.

"URGGHH FINE! But IM organi..."

I let out an almighty squeal cutting her off as I lock my hands behind her neck and start pecking every inch of her face I could reach before pulling her in and kissing her deeply.  
>"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" I squeal happily when i finally pull back.<br>"Yeah well..." She laughs, a dazed expression on her face "**You're** the one who's applying, **AND** you can tell Rosie, cos i can promise you this...she's NOT gona be happy"

_Crap ... Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_


	2. The call

***1 ****week ****later***

***Sian ****P.O.V***

The smell of sausages and bacon wakes me from my slumber as my stomach rumbles painfully. _God talk about working up an appeitite._ _After last night's antics i could eat a horse!_ I chuck a dressing gown on, not bothering to find any underwear and make my way into our kitchen. I spot her instantly, fully clothed, slaving away at the cooker. I bite my lip. _Could there be a sexier sight? I seriously doubt it._ Before i know it my legs have carried me over and I press myself into her back making her jump as i wrap my arms round her waist, trailing soft kisses up her neck.  
>"Morning babe" she laughs "Stomach finally get the better of ya?"<br>"Mhmm"  
>"Good, thought this would get ya up"<br>I smile against her neck "Smells delicious". As if on cue my stomach grumbles in agreement. I start sucking on her pulse point making her close her eyes as she tilts her head sideways giving me better access.  
>"Sian..."<br>"Mmmm?" i hum innocently nipping at the sensitive area before soothing it with my tongue.  
>"I'm trying to cook here"<br>"Oh...I'm not Stopping you"  
>She turns her head to look at me fighting a grin. "Oh is that so"<br>"Mhmm, you're a woman" I wink "multi-task." Her mouth falls open and i quickly lean in capturing her lips softly before she has a chance to tell me off. I cant help but giggle into the kiss as without a seconds hesitation her momentary offence dissipates and she lets go of the frying pan, instantly locks a hand behind her to the base of my neck pulling me closer.

I seize my opportunity, having got her well and truly distracted and i try to reach for bit of bacon placed on the plate on the side but she suddenly pulls away and slaps my hand.

_Damnit_

She spins in my embrace frowning as rests her hands on her hips. "OI!" _Okay... I LIED... this is BY FAR sexier... _ "Cheeky. Sit down or no breakfast"  
>I pout but she's having none of it.<br>"SIT!" She frowns and I turn away grumbling. "Good girl" she slaps my ass playfully and i flip her the bird over my shoulder but it goes unnoticed as she's already turned back to the cooker. Just as well, I'd DEFINATELY go hungry if she saw that.

* * *

><p>Eventually she returns. "Et voila, breakfast is served for you my princess" She grins and i roll my eyes at her cheesiness as she places a plate of full English in front of me. <em>Urgh <em>my stomach groans in delight and I admire the plate lovingly.

_God I am so going to devour you...  
><em>  
>"You finished drooling or are you just gona stare at the plate all day?" She laughs<br>I snap back to reality. "You!" I lean over "Are amazing" I peck her lips softly as she grins  
>"Well I do try"<p>

I Settle back down and dig in, moaning in delight as the gorgeous textures set my taste buds alight. _Ohh Sophie is one hell of a cook._

Despite the masterpiece Sophie managed to rustle up in the kitchen my thoughts eventually start to drift and I stab my fork into the beautifully cooked sausage muttering under my breath.  
>Today's Friday. Friday the 1st of December which means it's been 1 whole week. 1 whole week since i applied. 1 <strong>WHOLE WEEK<strong> since we got the confirmation that our application had been received.  
>And yet, <strong>STILL <strong>no call. It doesn't take 1 whole week to look at an application and go, ' yes' or 'no'does it?

"Urgh your not still stressing about that show are you...?"  
>"Yes" I scowl<br>"Whyyy" she moans giving me a gorgeous pout.  
>"Because Sophie," I start, putting my cutlery down "i applied a week ago and they <strong>STILL<strong> haven't got back to us..."  
>"Yeah, well take that as a sign then eh..."<br>"Urgh, You are so pessimistic !"  
>"No i'm just realistic baby"<br>I scowl and look out the window  
>"Sian..." she whines "Don't be like that"<br>But I ignore her. 'Pissed off' isn't even close

"Urgh... for gods sake." She puts her fork down and takes hold of my hands pulling me back to face her "All week you've been like this!"  
>I avert my gaze<br>"I've made your breakfast; I fucked ya brains out last night..."  
>I scowl at her crudeness so early in the morning but she carrys on regardless...<br>"I've done _everything_ I can possibly think of... what else can I do to make you smile?"  
>"Get me my phonecall.."<p>

She huffs and let's go of my hands, turning back to her breakfast.

My stomach drops...its like someone's kicked me in the gut; slapped some sense to me... _I'm such a cow!  
><em> She's gone to all this effort just for me and I'm still being grumpy. "I'm sorry," I reach out to her hand but she shifts it... "Baby please I'm sorry" I get up and cup her cheeks forcing her to look at me "I'll be happy. I promise, look" I force a cheesy grin to my lips and she laughs despite herself. I lean in and peck her cheek lightly before settling back down.

She settles into deep thought so i turn my attention back to my sausage.  
>"I know!" Sophie suddenly blurts out making me jump "... Why don't we go get a Christmas tree tomorrow?" <em>O M G she is a genius.<em> My face erupts into a grin as I nod enthusiastically.  
>"We can decorate it together and everything"<br>"I'd love to"  
>She smiles warmly in response "Sorted then"<p>

"You not got uni today then?" she asks as she finishes her breakfast.  
>"Nope, so I get to stay in ALL DAY and wait for that phone call. Lucky me" I reply dryly.<br>"Hmm well, as much as I'd LOVE to stay in, waiting for that non-existent phone call , i can't" She grins and pecks my cheek "Right babe I'm off to work." She gets up from the table and places her plate in the sink. _Great don't worry Soph i'll wash it up for you._ She shuffles back over and kisses me softly. _Yup i'll definitely wash up for you_ "I'll see you later yeah"  
>"Hmm" I mumble leaning in for another kiss "Be good...oh and DONT SAY ANYTHING ok"<br>She laughs and pulls away. "I know I know, 'not until we get the confirmation '"  
>I smile proudly "Yeah!"<br>"Oh don't sound so shocked" she rolls her eyes walking away "I do listen ya know... I just appear not to"  
>I giggle softly "Love you"<br>"Yeah love you too" She shouts as she pulls her coat on "Byeeeeeeeeeee". The door slams before i get a chance to reply.  
>"Bye" i murmur softly<br>I lean back into my chair and sigh. Today's the day, i can just feel it ya know... today, 1st of December... That day that phone calls gona come.

* * *

><p><strong>*Normal p.o.v * Over at the shop<strong>

"Urghhh why is it sooo collddddd"  
>"Good morning to you too..." Amber rolled her eyes as a somewhat grumpy Sophie arrived.<br>"There should be a law against it being this cold... i mean... Its December and its not even snowing"

But Amber wasn't listening... "Did you know that your glowing?"  
>Sophie paused and frowned "..What?"<br>"Mhmm" she grinned and stepped out from behind the counter. "You, my friend, are positively glowing with the aura of someone who got _thoroughly_ laid last night"  
>Sophie's mouth dropped open as her cheeks flushed red in embarrassment <em>How the he...<em>."Urgh Amber shutup" She turned away cringing.  
>"AH ! You so did!" Amber squealed, jumping up and down clapping her hands happily. "I knew my sex'dar was working!"<br>"Firstly there's no such thing as a sex'dar. Its gaydar and nothing else. And secondly why exactly is my sex life any of your business?"  
>"It's not but the fact I KNEW that you got laid... is what's so genius about this entire conversation"<br>"Sometimes i really do worry about you ya know" She shook her head frowning.  
>"Hmm well, ya love me anyway. So come on..." She pulled her back to the counter "How did yesterday go? I want to know EVERY gorey detail about this 'amazing date' she had planned for ya... Just please... spare me the nights activities... i really do need to keep my breakfast down."<p>

***Sophie P.O.V***

Thankfully i was saved by Ryan entering the shop and i stepped out from behind the counter sighing in relief. _I have NEVER been more relieved to see him._  
>"Ah SOPHIO!" He grins, making his way over "how are you and the missus doin?"<br>"Good thanks Ry" I enveloped him in a hug.  
>"Yeah, positively glowing" Amber sniggers<br>I throw her a look and pull back.  
>"Any news about this wedding then?" he nudges me softly<br>"Yeah!" Amber pipes up. "I was gona ask the same thing... first you ask us to be ya cavalry and then we ain't heard anything since..."

"Correction, Sian asked Ry to be best man... i wouldn't have dared"  
>"OI!"<br>I grin cheekily and nudge him softly "Im just kidding. Im sure your intense levels of imaturity will be of great use to us in planning this thing"  
>"Hey, Im amazing and you know it"<br>I cant help but nod.  
>"So come on any news" Amber asks<br>"If im totally honest i don't know what's happening. At the moment, were struggling to pay the rent let alone a full wedding, so don't say out but... for now, it might not be as soon as we planned"  
>Ambers eyes narrowed. "How not so soon?"<br>"As in maybe next year instead, not so soon..."  
>Both their jaws dropped.<br>"Yeah, so you best not bloody say owt! Cos if Rosie finds out it won't be a wedding you'll be organising" I smack Ryan's chest

* * *

><p><strong>*Sian P.O.V*<strong>  
>Bored .. bored bored bored bored bored... Urghh im seriously running out of things to do. Sophie's been gone what... 3 hours and already i've cleaned our room, <em>don't look so shocked<em>, found some xmas decorations, had a mini xmas rave by myself, had a shower, had a BATH _what? Its warm_, pretended to be an airplane _ahh ever the big kid_, attempted to bake some cakes which just failed miserably **AND** now I'm back on the sofa lying flat on my back as i stare at the ceiling aimlessly. Wondering what on earth went wrong with my life. Just kidding, i'm listening to whatever rubbish the radio is playing but even that isn't managing to capture my interests at the moment.  
><em>Why is waiting for a phone call so FLIPPING BORING<em>

_When she was just a girl_

_She expected the world_

I zone out and start playing with a few strands of my hair as I try to think of something to do...  
><em>I could go for a run? Hah no Sian shut up... don't be stupid... exercise?<em>

_But it flew away from her reach_

_And the bullets catch in her teeth_

Hmm... i pout my lips and squeeze them "me . me . meee"  
>I sub consciously take off my ring and start playing with it as study the ceiling, singing along to the song without realising.<p>

_Life goes on, it gets so heavy_

I put on an Italian accent and imitate the lyrics. I'm so zoned out i don't even realise i'm doing it.

_The wheel breaks the butterfly_

The background music catches my attention as the tune sounds somewhat familiar... I stop twirling the ring and crane my ears, waiting for the next bit... i definitely know this song...

_Every tear a waterfall_

_In the night the stormy night she'll close her eyes..._

_In the night the stormy night away she'd fly_

"Ahh!" i got it! Paradise. Perfect home alone belter this one i tell ya.

I get up and squeal excitedly waiting for the chorus to kick in... _"And dream of PARRAAAAA- PARAAAAAAA... PARADISE"_ i grin happily and strike a pose belting it out at the top of my lungs_"PARAAA-PARAAA-Paradise"_ I throw my hands up _"PARAAA-PARAAA-Paradise"_ Do a twirl _"Oh oh oh oh oh oh-oh-oh"_ have a mini rave... _"She dreams of"_ I throw my hands out towards the kitchen_"PARAA__..._. **FUCK**" The ring flies out my hands across the room and into the kitchen landing somewhere under the table. _Oh crap .. oh crap... please don't be broken._

I rush over and drop to my hands and knees grumbling as i fumble around trying to find it.  
>My fingers close over something and I grin pulling it towards me.<br>Suddenly the phone starts to ring making me jump and i smack my head on the table. "SHIT" i grip my head in pain and try to crawl backwards but i crawl into the legs of one of the chairs taking it with me.

"Oh... bleeding he... URGH IM COMING!" I shout towards the phone realising instantly that was the most ridiculous thing I've ever shouted... I shove the chair back and get up, running over breathlessly towards the phone. Whoever this is, it had better be good. I pick up the phone and take a deep breath before answering.  
>"Hello?"<br>_"Hello, is Miss Powers there"_  
>"Speaking..." I slip the ring back onto my finger inspecting it for any damage...<br>_"Ah excellent.._." **_Nope no damage. Sian powers you are a lucky sod_** _"You may want to sit down. I have some news..."_  
><strong><em>Wait what?<em>** I freeze... "Ermm okay, but can I ask who is calling" I frown in confusion.  
><em>"Oh yes Sorry, how inconsiderate of me. I'm James Campbell from the management team of 'Dont tell the Bride...'"<em>  
>Oh my god. My heart starts to race as i collapse into a chair, rubbing the back of my head softly. <em>That seriously hurt. Stupid bloody table<em>  
>He takes my silence as shock and continues <em>"Right, er are you sitting down?"<em>  
><em>Ah concentrate ...<em>"Mhmm" **_My hands are shaking... oh god My stomachs doing flips, i swear i'm gona be sick if he doesn't tell me soon_.**  
><em>"Fantastic, well... it's my absolute pleasure, on behalf of everyone here of course," <strong>yes yes get to it..<strong>._ _"To inform you, that well..." **Yes ... ? **_ _"YOU'VE BEEN ACCEPTED. We'd love to have you on the show"_  
>"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" i let out a huge squeal, no doubt making him hold the phone away for a seconds. I jump up and scream in happiness twirling round.<p>

"_Well judging by that reaction i'd say you're a teeny bit happy"_ He laughs down the phone.  
>"Just a bit" I start laughing. I can't help it.. i just seriously.. Ahhhhhhhhhhh!<br>_"Is your partner around?_"  
>"No" I reply breathlessly "She's at work but she'll be back in a bit if you need her?"<br>_"No, no it's okay. I'm sure you'll call her out and tell her everything later "_ I detect the smile in his voice and i laugh "Yeah, she will be made up. Thank you so much"  
><em>"You're welcome. Well all that's left to say is that tomorrow we would like you to come into our head offices to discuss the terms and conditions and who will be organising the whole thing etc. And of course, if you agree that is, to sign that all important contract."<em>  
>"Oh yeah, that'll be fine. It's a Saturday so were both off anyway" i grin excitedly<br>_"Great well, if you could just let all those involved know tonight that would be perfect as we will need to sort out a few things with them at a later point, and well...we'll see you at around 10am tomorrow. Oh and Scrub up as we'll be filming"_ He chuckles  
>"Thankyou again"<br>_"It's my pleasure. See you tomorrow Miss Powers."_ The line goes silent but i don't move. I'm just in shock. £12,000... we're going to get £12,000 towards the wedding. Just... ahhhhhh. I start laughing again and put the phone back as i run into the living room again. I jump onto the sofa and start bouncing up and down letting all the excitement and happiness out as i squeal.  
>Sophie... Oh my god i need to tell Sophie. I check the time. 12 o'clock. Bollocks. She's got another 4 hours... No.. i can't wait 4 hours. No i need her home.. NOW. I grin and reach into my pocket dialling her number straight away. Sooner she gets home the better!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Later on*<strong>  
>I'm sat on the sofa nervously playing with my fingers as i wait for Sophie to come back. Feeling just a teeny bit guilty about the way i told her. I made it sound like there was an emergency. But in my defense this kind of is an emergency, just not the usual life or death kind. I mean do you really think i could wait 4 hours with this secret? NO! I'd self combust! Knowing i have the means to tell EVERYONE with a simple call is just killing me inside. The temptation is just so, so overpowering. But i resist. Sophie has to know first. It's our wedding.<p>

"What's happened?"  
>I quickly get up from the sofa and spin as my gorgeous and somewhat breathless Sophie runs in.<br>"Yay you're here ... sit down" i command taking hold of her hand but she stays rooted  
>"Whats happened? I came as soon as i could..." The panic in her eyes is melting my heart. "Are you okay?"<br>"What? Yeah! Yeah i'm fine. Better than fine Infact..." i tug on her hands but she wont move "it's nothing like that i promise... I've got some amazing news"  
>Her face visibly relaxes as she lets out a sigh of relief. "Couldn't it have waited till i got back?"<br>I start grinning "No..."  
>"Well what is it then?" she frowns<br>I couldn't contain it any longer. I let out a squeal.  
>"What?"<br>"They rang!"  
>"Who rang?"<br>"The show" i squeal again "babe, we've been accepted... WE GOT ACCEPTED!"  
>Her face bursts into a grin " OH MY GOD!" she leaps towards me wrapping me up in a massive bear hug<br>I burst into laughter as i twirl us round. "12,000 pounds Sophie, 12 fucking grand!"  
>"Oh man forget the money ..." she grins pulling back. She cups my cheeks and gazes softly into my eyes... "The weddings on Sian... we're finally getting married!"<br>Our faces erupted in unison into massive cheesy grins as we squeal in delight, emanating the happiness equal to a child on Christmas morning.  
>"C'mere!" she pulls me in and presses her lips to mine kissing me deeply as she pours all the love and devotion she can into it. I moan into her mouth as she trails her hands to the back of my arse pressing against it softly. I sense what she wants and let her lift me up as i jump up wrap my legs round her waist. She walks us towards the nearest wall and pushes me against it twisting her head and attacking my tongue with her own, moving her hands back to cup my cheeks.<p>

But a sudden thought hits me and I pull away from the kiss with crestfallen look washing over my face.  
>"Whats wrong" she studies me worriedly<br>"Were not the first... ya know female couple on it though" i pout  
>Relief washes over her face as she grins "Well that's hardly the end of the world is it"<br>"No but..."  
>She bursts into laughter and presses another kiss to my lips. "God I love you so much!"<br>I smile cheekily.  
>"Right well what did they say?"<br>"that we have a meeting at their head office tomorrow at 10"  
>"10!"<br>"Yep" i laugh "And that we have to tell everyone we've been accepted tonight, but they will discuss everything with us tomorrow and if we agree, we sign the contract"

"Right come on" She grinned putting me down  
>"What? Why? Where are we going?"<br>"Back to my mums, because YOU have some news to break!"  
>"What! Hey that's not fair, it takes two to get married"<br>"Aye, but this was your 'ingenious idea' so you can face Rosie's wrath" she winked pecking me on the lips quickly before darting away and grabbing the car keys as I shake my head in disbelief.

_Remind me again why i agreed to marry this girl?_

Urgh "You are so dead Webster"

* * *

><p>Thankyou for reading :) I hope you had a Lovely xmas wherever you where.<br>But thankyou :) and please review if you liked it.  
>Im Teenage_dream01 on corriecountdown<p> 


	3. the news

**Hey heres an update :) follow me on twitter TeamBrookeSacha if you have an active Twitter account then dont forget to vote for sacha here as we've now got her into 5th place :D /SachaLParkinson but dont make a new account just to vote as it wont count. /BrookeLVincent and vote for Brooke too :D Thankyou **

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

***Sian P.O.V*****  
><strong>  
>Sophie pulled up outside number 4 and applied the handbrake. Any excitement inside vanished. <em><strong>Poof . Gone ...<strong>_

_Oh Crap_

Normally I'd be dead excited to be back, but now ... _nuh uh_. Excited is FAR from it.  
>The house has just sorta... well... lost its warm appeal y'aknow.<br>And I _swear _its got nout to do with Rosie...

**OK !** Im lying... its got EVERYTHING to do with Rosie.

She cut the engine and turned to me grinning, but I'd zoned out, staring past her, panicking, hyperventilating, whatever you want to call it...  
>All the moisture dried from my mouth and fucking reappeared through my hands as they slide effortlessly over one another. Another one of my nervous habits... 'Slipping' my hands together.<p>

Along the way conversation had drifted to the show; the day, the dresses, what its gona be like to be followed everywhere by a camera and just generally getting more and more excited by the second.

Yet now, here, in front of the house... it's all gone. I eye the structure with stomach churning distaste.

_NO! Come on Powers, get a grip_... this is just ridiculous... I mean, it's still number 4 right? The place that was my home, my safety, my life for 2 years, except now I have to break the news to Rosie in there...

_I'm never gona make it out alive._

I gulp and take a deep breath but a sudden hand waving in front of my face snaps me back to the land of the living. The house blurs into the background and I focus back on her confused face.

"Siannn? "  
>"Huh what?" <em>Smooth Sian, real smooth<em>  
>She let out a sigh of relief... "Ya know, If you wanted a nap you could have just said..." she teased.<br>I blushed and dropped my gaze "Sorry"  
>"S'alright, Come on then dozy, stop daydreaming... we can't sit in here all day."<br>"Right yeah..." I shake my head, mentally preparing myself before unclipping my seatbelt but as I go to open the door, she reaches across and grabs my sweaty hand. _eww I know ... _And pulls me back to face her.  
>"Babe, are you alright?" Her smirk's gone, replaced instead with a furrowed brow of concern.<br>_No... im terrified_ I swallow the lie "Yeah, fine" I manage to croak out.  
>"You sure? You look a bit..." She trails off and knits her eyebrows together. <em>Peaky? On the verge of throwing up violently? Yup...<em> She reaches forward and presses her lusciously cool palm to my forehead confirming her suspicions. _Hot, flushed and sweating like a pig... yeah reallll fine._  
>"God Babe! Your swe..."<br>"I'm just hot!" I blurt quickly as I rip myself away from her touch but, flinch the second the lie sinks in. _Hot ... In December? Come on now Powers..._

She studies me carefully for a second and I feel myself shrink under her gaze, but she seems to accept my answer as she quickly returns the smile.

"Ok, come on then... You ready?"  
>I nod weakly putting on a fake smile<br>"You sure?"  
>"Yup"<br>"Babe..." Her eyes narrow. _God Damnit..._  
>I start nodding but the smile quickly fades into a grimace as the nods twist into shakes. <em>Who am I kiddin? <em>"No" I whimper "No, I'm terrified. I can't do it..." she starts to laugh... "Soph turn around, let's go home... I can't do it! I don't want to die!" I whine dramatically clutching my chest, but it just makes her laugh harder.  
>"Die? Don't be daft. Everyone's gona be dead made up... well maybe not Rosie... but"<br>"EXACTLY, its Rosie I'm fucking terrified about! Lethal, 'shes gona skin me alive' Rosie..."  
>"Aww come on she won't be that bad."<br>"Sophie! She..." I throw my hand out towards the house "has been planning your wedding since the day you were BORN, nevermind the moment we announced the engagement!"  
>"So?" she frowned in confusion .<br>"So? How can you say SO?"  
>"Cos she still will be?..."<br>"Not if I'm the one organising it!"

And just like that her face dropped.  
>I KNEW... I just knew in that instant that the thought hadn't even crossed her mind; the mere possibility that I, God forbid, could be planning it instead of her.<br>"You think you're planning it don't you?..."  
>She dropped her gaze to the pedals and shifted uneasily.<em> Busted<em>  
>"Sophhhh" I whined...<br>"I'm sorry. I just thought..."  
>"No..." I cut her off "You PRESUMED Sophie... You PRESUMED, it would be you!" i scoffed "Nevermind me... not like I'd be able to fucking plan it"<br>"Sian! " She scowls "Of course you would!"  
>"What is it? Can't trust me enough?"<br>"Sian!" She squealed "DONT BE STUPID"  
>"Oh NOW im stupid" I scowl and turn away.. FUCK HER...<br>"Babe what the hell!" She reaches for my hand but i pull it out of reach "Babe please... you know i trust ya..."_ Whatever_ "I trust you with my LIFE..."  
>"Just not enough to plan your wedding..."<br>"Sian... i do! I just thought, ya know, well... you need a bridesmaid or a best man... and cos I've got Rosie..." she defended

I saw red  
>"I've got Ryan! ..."<p>

A flash of guilt flicked across her eyes as her scowl faded.

Typical... just bloody typical of her. Presuming...  
>"Well do you wana be 'the groom' then?" she blurted catching me off guard.<p>

I settled back against my seat frowning. "I... I don't know..." Do i? Do I really want to plan it? I haven't really had time to think about it to be honest. "All I know is that right now, I am terrified at the thought of telling Rosie she can no longer plan her little sisters wedding."  
>"Well, I'll organise it then..."<br>"But..." My face fell as I realised the entire basis for who was gona get the reigns, would indeed be Rosie.  
>"No! That's not right, we can't decide based on her..."<br>She let out a huff "Look can we sort this out later? Cos not being funny but good old Nozzer over there..." she pointed towards the kabin, n sure enough there he was. "...has been watching us sat here for a while now and I reckon he thinks were never gona get out!"  
><em>She's right... we really do need to move. <em>"Fine..." I huff and go to turn away but she grips my hand again.  
>"Babe I'm sorry..." she mumbles pouting. "I'm really sorry..."<br>God damnit why does she have to be so cute. I sigh and smile despite myself, linking our fingers together  
>"Yeah me too, I didn't mean to go off on one..."<p>

She smiles and pulls me into a hug "C'mere" I let myself get taken in as her warmth starts to calm me down.  
>"It'll be fine"<br>"I know babe. I'm just scared about Rosie..."

"Look," she pulled back and looked softly into my eyes. "IF You're 'the Groom' and she doesn't get to plan it, then she will be fine, and if she isn't... well tough!"  
>I frown. Tough?<br>"Because..." she continues cupping my cheek "we're going tomorrow and we're signing that contract, and there's nothing she can do about it, cos lets face it, if we don't there won't BE a wedding. So you" She leant forward and pecked my lips "Can stop worrying. Okay?"  
>I smiled and reconnected our lips, letting them linger for a moment, savouring the feel before I walk to my death. Yup every word she just said ... in one ear and out the other. "Okay"<p>

She smiled softly and rested her forehead against mine. "All you have to announce today is that we're on the show. We'll leave the minor detail of who's planning it till we know tomorrow okay" I nod and she smiles, pecking my lips one last time before pulling away and unclipping her seat belt"  
>"Right come on then, you deffo ready yeah?"<br>"As I'll ever be"

* * *

><p>She smiles and gets out. I meet her at the foot of the path frowning as we make our way up it. "Babe...do I look okay?" I start fiddling with the edge of my leather jacket eying it disapprovingly.<br>My beloved leather jacket suddenly seems so ... scruffy. urgh see what Rosie is doing to me!

"Yes...Stop messin'" She grasps my hand, and frowns tilting her head "You really are nervous aren't you..."  
>"Mhmm"<br>"Aww babe" she let go and wrapped her arm around my neck, pulling me into her shoulder... "It'll be fine!"  
>We reach the door and I pull back raising my eyebrows.<br>"I promise." She laughs, "Just tell her there's camera's..." She leans in and pecks my lips "and she'll be happy as Larry."  
>"Hmm I spose this is Rosie we're talking about"<br>"Exactly"  
>I couldn't stop the smile as I reconnected our lips, taking her top lip between mine but the door suddenly flew open and we broke apart as my beaming, and soon to be, mother-in-law appeared in view.<br>She dropped her arm from around my neck and i instantly grabbed her hand. _Oh god._. I tighten my grip  
>"Here they are! My two favourite girls!"<br>"Err excuse me!" I heard Rosie shout from the lounge and my stomach twisted. _For Gods SAKE Grow some Powers... It's just Rosie.._. Before I have time to answer myself I'm enveloped into a bone crushing hug and Sophie lets go of my hand chuckling as she makes her way into the house.  
>"Er, hi Sal"<br>"Aww its good to see you love..."

Okay... I only saw her like 4 days ago?  
>"Yeah you too Sal."<br>"How's uni going?"

"Good thanks, lots of essays at the moment..."  
>"Gosh, as if you don't have enough stress with the wedding..."<br>"I know" I smile "But it's alright... I'm coping"  
>"Good... anyway, Come on in, come on in It's freezing out here!" She beckons me forward and I step past her smiling "Everyone's here, go on through. They're all in the lounge"<p>

I nod and step through, jolting to a halt in the doorway when a sudden pair of arms dived for my legs making me lose my balance slightly.  
>"SIIIIANNNNN"<br>What the... I grip the edge of the doorframe for support and look down to my attacker, only to be met with quite possibly the bluest eyes I've seen.

Jack.

_Aww Man_... even after 4 years they still draw me in. He's DEFINITELY inherited the same gorgeous shade as his sister.

"Hey big man" I smile and reach down towards the toddler detaching him from my legs before , picking him up as I slip my arm under his thighs and rest him against my hip. "Had your advent chocolate yet?"  
>"Yeaah! ALL 3 of them!" I can't help but chuckle<br>"3!"  
>"Yeah" He grins cheekily "I had Aunt Rosie's one, Daddies one, and Aunt Sophie's one!."<br>I feigned shock "WOW, aren't you a lucky boy eh"  
>out the corner of my eye i noticed Kevin smile softly at our exchange.<br>I smiled softly and carried on... "Which was nicest?"  
>"hmmm... Aunt Sophie's!"<br>"Good answer" I laugh and press a kiss to his forehead making him giggle.

Just as well... the amount of effort we went to get it...

Soph, God love her, had been fretting for the entire past week, worrying, panicking that he wouldn't get one since her dad _always_ forgot. So naturally I suggested we try get one but jeez, I did not prepare myself for the task ahead.  
>Every single store... Gone.<br>I swear to God they sell out like hot cakes EVERYWHERE. I'd finally managed to find one, the very LAST one in the shop mind you, which Sophie'd dropped off on her way home from work. Only to find out her dad hadn't forgotten and Rosie'd had the same idea as her!

4 years of age and spoilt to no end, lucky kid.

"So then big man, you been to see Santa yet?"

"No" i watched his face contort into an adorable frown... "Im scareddd... what if he wontss get my letter in time?"

I gasped softly "Ohh we can't be having that can we? I tell you what... how about i take you with aunty Sophie?"  
>"YEAHHH" His face lit up and i couldnt help but beam with pride. Amongst all the loud chatter in the room, nothing beats bringing such a gorgeous smile to his face.<br>"Sorted then" i held my hand out infront of him "High five big man?" He grinned and smacked his palm against mine "YEAAHHH"  
>I heard Kevin chuckle softly.<br>"What?" I chuckled softly  
>"You're honestly amazing with him Sian... no wonder he doesnt stop banging on about you"<br>"Yeah well, who doesnt love their Aunties... we spoil him rotten"

I grin and set him back down, watching as he runs up to his dad and settles down in his lap.

"Want a drink love?" Sally appeared behind me  
>"Erm yeah please Sal, cup of tea tw..."<br>"two sugars.. I know" She smiled and wandered off into the kitchen without another word. _Right..._

I frown and turn back to the room, finally addressing the gathering. Yup, sure enough here they all are. I scan the room nervously. Their all caught up in animated chatter amongst themselves so I have a few moments to compose myself. Rosie and Jason on the sofa, Amber and Kevin by the window, Ryan on some chair he's pulled out from the kitchen and sat on the wrong way round, and finally Chesney tickling Sophie in the middle of the room. I clear my throat and everyone snaps their gaze over to me.  
>"Hi" I smile timidly.<br>"SIANY!" Ryan grins leaping up from his seat. He bundles over and wraps me up in a massive bear hug. _Yeah.. can't .. brea.._  
>"RY!" I wheeze<br>He chuckles and pulls back smiling sheepishly. "Sorry"  
>"Trying to kill my bird Ry?" Sophie laughs cocking an eyebrow.<br>"What? And have you to deal with after... Wouldn't dream of it" He winks softly giving me his signature grin. "Its good to see ya babe"  
>Oh yeah that's another thing. Me n Ry... BEST MATES. Like he's practically my brother we're that close, so the term 'babe' doesn't bother me in the slightest. I know it grates Soph a bit.. but she knows its harmless.<p>

He smiles softly before turning on his heels and wanders back to his chair.

Guess this is it...

"You ready Soph?"

She nods and gives Ches one last playful nudge in the ribs before dragging me over to 'our' armchair as Sally pulls a chair out for her and Chesney.

Soph plonks herself down in the middle of the chair while I pull my jacket off. Gee thanks babe. I scowl and resort to arm, chucking the jacket on the back but no sooner had my bum hit the surface, Sophie'd wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me into the tiny gap beside her. I squeal at the sudden drop causing attention to shift back to us as I'm sprawled across her lap. I flush red, straightening up while Sophie throws her legs on top of mine.

* * *

><p>Right come on...<p>

I take a deep breath scanning the eager faces before me.  
>We'd managed to gather them all for round one of the big reveal. And well... I'm bricking it.<p>

"So come on then, to what do we owe the pleasure." Sally smiled warmly  
>"Well" Sophie smirked reaching for my hand and linking it softly "We've got some news to break"<br>_Last I heard, it was MY news to break_  
>"Oh my God your not pregnant are you?" Rosie blurted<br>Sweet mother of... "NO!" We both shout at the same time before breaking into nervous giggles.  
>"God no!" I Laugh<br>"Yeah don't worry mum, not a grandma yet..."

"Right well come on then you two... This had better be good..." Amber chuckles light-heartedly but the tone is obviously lost on Kevin.  
>"Yeah ive got customers on standby at the garage..."<br>"Oh shutup Kevin let the girls speak" Sally scowls, berating her husband.  
>I shoot her a grateful smile... Here goes..<p>

"Right well I don't really know how to tell you this..." I bite my lip nervously and look to Sophie for support but she just grins, squeezing my fingers gently. So much for 'in this together'  
>"At the beginning would be good..."<br>"Ryan!" Sophie scowled.  
>"Aww come on Soph, he has a got a point!" Chesney chuckled<br>I shoot them both a look, sticking my tongue out. Seriously. Those two deserve a good head bashing. Git's ... but ya gotta love em

"Exactly!" he started to laugh noticing my gesture "Come on Siany I'm dying to know, is this wedding still on or what?"  
>"What!" Rosie suddenly blurted out... <em>Oh for fu..urgh ... Nice one Ryan<em> "Don't tell me the weddings off..." she started fanning her face as she flushed red with panic.  
>"NO course it's still on!"<br>"Oh thank Jimmy _flaming_ Choo for that !" She let out a sigh of relief and jumped up from the sofa "Come on"  
>Uh oh ... "Rosie..."<br>"I've got some bridal magazines we need to look at,"She wandered over to the shelf pulling a stack out _Am I talking to myself?_ "I drew up another list of some possible venues"  
>"Rosie...t"I've been thinking of colour schemes and baby blue really would suit you two" She held up a colour swatch tilting her head. "..ya know match your eyes n stuff"<br>I was starting to get pissed off now "ROSIE!" I hissed through clenched teeth. Sophie squeezed my fingers gently but I didn't turn. Jason shot me an apologetic look as he reached out towards his girlfriend trying to pull her back down, but she was well and truly in plan mode.  
>"Or maybe light pink? Hmmm" She turned away and reached into the shelf again<br>"Nah! RED! Match their eyes" Ryan grinned joining in.  
>I cursed under my breath but it went unnoticed. She tapped her chin a few times as I continued to call her name but I may aswell be on mute for all the effect its having.<br>_Earth to Rosie ... Earth to.. R... No? Okay..._  
>She finally snapped her gaze back to us and pulled a face of disgust "...URGH you two SOOOO need a makeover," I feel myself scoff <em>Cheers.<em>.. "I can book you into rafie..."

"ROSIE !" Sophie finally shouted. Everyone in the room froze and looked to us. "The Wedding IS still on" she hissed " But until you fucking sit down you wont hear our good news..."  
>"Sophie! Language" Sally scolded checking Jack hadn't heard but he was in his own world playing with a toy car.<br>Rosie's eyes widened at Sophie's little outburst and she sank back down next to Jason taken aback. "Alright... keep your hair on"  
>"Thankyou" She let out a sigh and turned back to me.<p>

"Thankyou" I mouthed.  
>She smiled and pecked my lips softly, murmuring "welcome" against them.<br>I turned back to the room and took a deep breath.

"Okay, as you all know, me and Sophie are absolutely skint. And even though, we are VERY grateful to you sal n Kevin for offering to help us on that front..." they gave us a warming smile, "it's the only funding we have." I watch their faces drop as they started to piece together where this was going. "I went to my parents and well, my dads not coming..."  
>"The fucking git!" Ryan hissed... I nodded absently and carried on "and my moms not paying a single penny." My voice quivers and I take a deep breath trying to control the tears threatening to break free. <em>Urgh not here... you cant cry here. <em>Sophie quickly pulls me into her chest, wrapping her arms around me.

She took over, letting me regain my composure.  
>"So anyway, being the 'Knight in shining armour' that she is..." a few soft giggles sounded across the room, making Sophie grin and press a quick kiss to my forehead before continuing "she managed to find a solution...we've applied for a tv show called 'don't tell the bride' where they will give us £12,000 towards our wedding" there was a few sharp intakes of breaths at the figure and she smiled softly knowing the next bit of information was far better... "and we've been accepted"<p>

"OH MY GOODNESS" Sally shot up off the sofa and I was roughly jolted from my quite comfortable position on Sophie's chest as she ran over and enveloped us both into quite possible the tightest, air constricting hug I've EVER experienced. I let go of Sophie and she moved away, allowing me to be taken in fully by the older Woman as I arched my back awkwardly.  
>I was so busy trying to remember how to breathe that I didn't notice the room erupt into cheers as they charged towards us.<p>

I was pulled up from the sofa and passed between bodies, engulfed in multiple hugs. I heard sophie's soft giggle as she joined in.  
>"Ah that's ACE!"<br>"NO WAY!"  
>"YOU'RE RICH!"<br>"Oh I'm So happy for you both!"  
>"IVE SEEN THAT SHOW" <em>Wait what?<em>  
>Sophie eventually managed to pull me away from the crowd but I leaned round her seeking the voice out. My eyes land upon Amber "Really? You've seen it?"<br>"Yeah! Its sooooo sweet! The way they film it is dead sweet, n sooo romantic." I literally couldn't believe my ears... Amber gushing about a wedding... and a tv wedding at that... _WHOAH.._

"Hang on!" Rosie suddenly blurted out as she fanned her face trying to contain her excitement... "Did you just say... Film?"  
>She rolled her eyes before turning back to Rosie fighting to keep the grin off her face. "I did"<br>"And you two said this was for a TV show right?" she furrowed her brows clearly trying to piece something together...  
>"Yes Roseh..." Sophie sighed.<br>"whens it gona click?" I whisper to Soph making her laugh as she wraps her arms around my head pulling me into her shoulder.  
>"Any second now..." She whispers. I chuckle softly but just as quickly scrunch up my face as she presses a sloppy kiss to my forehead.<br>"So...does that mean theres gona be a film crew?"  
><em>DING lightbulbs on ! <em>:P "Yeah" I laughed "They follow us both round for 3 weeks"  
>"Oh My God So I'm gona be on TV?"<br>"Well..." I pull back slightly to look up at Sophie, unsure what to say but she nods her head. "you might be, the focus is more on me n Soph but..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence...

"IM GONA BE ON TV!" she took a breath before letting out quite possibly the loudest, most ridiculous squeal I have EVER heard making the entire room cringe. "ME, ROSIE WEBSTER... IS GOING TO BE ON TV!"  
>"Jeez lousie Woman... knock down the decibels" Ryan Scowled<br>"Rosie!" Kevin whined, even jack looked up in confusion.  
>"Jason did you HEAR THAT?"<br>Jason rolled his eyes and nodded along, knowing better than to ruin her moment. "Aye, I heard"  
>She laughed and pulled him up into a hug. He pulled a face over her shoulder mouthing a quick apology which I just as quickly waved away. I was relieved. Sophie was completely and utterly right... mention the camera's et voila. One happy Rosie.<p>

"When do they start filming?" she squealed spinning back to us.  
>"We .. err we duno yet"<br>Her face dropped "How can you not know?"  
>"Well, the meetings tomorrow..."<br>"But I need to know! I've gotta look good while im on tv planning the wedding of the century!"

"Whoah whoah slow down Casonova... how do you know your planning it?" Amber frowned.

Rosie froze and turned back to her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I've seen this show, I know how it works..." _Oh bollocks... I did NOT want to be dropping this bombshell today_ " So which one of you is gona be the groom?"  
>"The what?" Ryan laughed, frowning slightly... <em>Yup you heard right Ry<em>  
>"The Groom" Amber repeated simply<br>"Err.. not being funny Ambs..." Chesney grinned mirroring Ryan's confusion "but their both..."  
>"Girls... I KNOW ya twat" she smirked throwing a cushion at him. <em>Ah well done for clearing that up... <em>"Do you even know what this show is?"  
>"No" He admitted. She raised her eyebrow and turned to each person in the room taking note of every single shake of the head.<p>

"jeez louise... right okay everyone settle down , I think I better explain before you all go getting excited. And I'll go nice n slow, Cos lets face it. You..." she gestured between Ry and Ches "being lads wont get it otherwise."  
>"Hey! I resent that comment!"<p>

Part of me let out a squeal of relief as Sophie sat down and pulled me back in between her legs. I snuggled my back into her chest, relieved I wouldn't have to explain this one. Boy is it guna take a while.

"Right from the top" She pointed towards us. Sophie wrapped her arms around my waist resting her head on top of my shoulder. "They've been accepted for the show right..." The room nodded. "And as you know the show allows them £12,000 towards their wedding. Right you get that?" I found myself nodding along... "Ahh, see this is where it gets more complicated..." _You don't say..._ "You see, there's a catch" A big one! "and a BIG catch at that..." _See... I'm smart ya know..._ She laughed and I suddenly snapped back to reality. Oh man .. I was nervously rambling in my head again. Everyone shuffled back to their seats, and I pulled Sophie's arms tighter in around me taking her hands in mine, as I sought her warmth and comfort. I bit my lip in nervous anticipation... this is it. _Brains on? Check_

"They..." she pointed towards us... "get the money and are filmed during every step of the planning process and the eventual wedding but under one condition... that being that ONE of em is the 'groom'..." she air quotes the word "...if you will, and organises the whole thing, while the 'bride' moves out for 3 weeks, meaning NO CONTACT, NO VISITS... she has to know NOTHING. Because it's ENTIRELY up to the Groom and the best 'man' or bridesmaid " she nodded towards Ry and then to Rosie "To organise the ENTIRE THING" _Gotta hand it to her... she's explaining this well_

Sophie twisted her head and pressed her lips to my cheek. "You ok?" She whispered softly  
>"Bit nervous.." I confess.<br>_Bit? .. understatement of the century_

"But somet tells me that loverbirds over there don't know who is gona take the reigns yet..."  
><em>Oh God here we go...<em>  
>Sophie tightened her hold round my waist and I twisted round slightly snuggling my cheek into her chest. Mmm so warm<p>

"So you see, IF it's Sophie who organises it, Rosie and me, help plan it while Sian moves out..." Rosie seemed to like that suggestion, but my stomach squirmed knowing what was coming next. "but if it's Sian..." _Don't say it... please do..._ "then Ry, ya lucky lad get the honour."

I checked his reaction seeing the colour drain from his face. When he agreed to be my best men, having to plan the entire thing, DEFINITELY wasn't in the job description.  
>But judging by the change in his expression now, I just KNOW he's thinking of all the ridiculous things he could organise. He always told me he wanted to make mine and Sophie's wedding the lesbian wedding to remember and I reckon Sophie knows it too.<p>

"What about me n sal?" Kevin quips suddenly  
>I look to Amber but she's busy discussing planning options with Rosie so I speak up.<br>"Erm, usually the parents don't help plan it, but aside from that your role remains the same"  
>"Yeah, you still get to walk me down the aisle daddy"<br>I smile softly as he looks relieved. I definitely wouldn't want to deny him the chance to give his daughter away on her wedding day. "Just so long as you don't mind being filmed"  
>"Oh that wont be a problem" Sally laughed. "Not one for being camera shy this family"<p>

Hah! You can say that again I smirked mentally. Just take Sophie out to a club and get her drunk ... ' AND STRIKE A POSE' ... "VOGUE... AHHH" Thinks she's Paris friggin Hilton! I SWEAR

"Shut it" I stop chuckling to myself and pull back from her chest as She gives me a warning look, knowing EXACTLY what I was thinking about.  
>"What?" I scoff fighting the grin tugging at my lips<br>"You know exactly what I'm on about. Don't try to deny it powers" _mhmmm_ "so keep this..." she pressed a finger to my lips "Shut"  
>"Oh ai?" I laugh. Two can play at the game "Make me" I grinned and leant in rubbing our noses together softly.<br>"Hmm as you wish" she grins and tilts her lips up, connecting ours softly and the room just fades.

_Her lips, her gorgeous warm, soft lips... Just.. Urgh.. HEAVEN_

She pulls away and grins before turning to address the room again but I'm having none of it. I cup her cheeks and pull her back fusing our lips together once more and she lets out a soft squeak.

_Forget everyone else_

_Too busy._

_Fuck em... Not like their paying attention_

We ignore the rest of the room as they broke into excited murmurings about what the possibility of them organising it would entail.

"Man this sounds BRILLIANT" Ryan laughed

_I run my tongue along her lower lip, desperate for more contact. And she complies. She cups my cheek and opens her mouth. I waste no time in slipping my tongue forward..._

"Yeah well, get yer hopes DOWN helmet head" Rosie scowled "I'm the chief planner. NOT you..."  
>"Sure about that?" he winked<p>

_I moaned softly as Sophie's tongue came into contact with my own.__  
><em>_One things for sure... I Will NEVER tire of kissing this girl. It's just heaven_

"watch it Ry..." Chesney piped up " Wouldn't want to deny her tv exposure now would ya, heaven forbid" he chuckled.  
>"Ouh I best sort the house out" Sally trailed off<br>"Why?" Kevin frowned  
>"We'll have a tv crew in here... didn't you listen?"<p>

The only person even paying the slightest bit of attention to us was Amber, as she stared in our direction silently. But she wasn't concentrating... she was trying to figure out which one of us should, and would look best planning it. Not only for viewer satisfaction, but for the simple factor of... who could pull it off.

She obviously couldn't decide because she cleared her throat and clicked her fingers drawing everyone's attention again.

"So come on... who's being the Groom then?"

And just like that the atmosphere dropped. Sophie pulled away and i prised my hands from my cheek as all eyes snapped towards us. I paled instantly but I was still dazed from the kiss; refusing to meet everyone's gaze as I'm locked in position staring at Sophie.

She nudges me softly and I finally snap my eyes back to them...

I don't take a mind reader to see who Rosie wants to be the Groom, and it sure as hell isn't me. I reached for Soph's hand and gripped it tightly.  
>"Erm... we haven't really had chance to discuss it to be honest..."<br>"But you're going for a meeting tomorrow?" Sally questioned  
>"Yeah I know"<br>"Well, shouldn't you have decided by then?" Kevin asked.  
>"Not really" Sophie murmured.. "We were gona decide later... or get them too choose to be honest..." Good that's it Sophie keep talking<br>"What and have ya eenie meenie minie mo..?" Amber blurted "NO! We need to choose now"  
><em>I groaned inwardly. Not now Please...<em>

"Well who's the more masculine?" I tighten my grip  
>"ROSIE!"<br>"What? Im just saying, ya know... usually theres one..." She gave me a look of disapproval raking her eyes up and down my outfit "who's more...ya know...butch"  
><em>Ok definitely breaking a few fingers now...<em>  
>I frowned and checked my outfit... <em>I don't do i? Plaid shirt, skinny jeans and converse... okay maybe a tad...<em>  
>"Rosie Shutup," Sophie scowled snapping me back to the room. "Do NOT look at Sian like that ok? Neither of us are like that, you hear me?"<em>Too right, Butch my ass pssh.<em>  
>I lean my lips up to kiss by her ear "Thanks babe"<p>

"Exactly ! So, No, that's not how were doing this..." Amber scowled, jumping up. She bit her lip as she deliberated for a second before an idea hit her. _Oh dear..._. "Who's the more planned... the more organised... who would WANT to plan it?"  
><em>Oh Really dear<em>  
>I slam my eyes shut as my stomach sinks... I know instantly who this is hinting towards.<p>

I turn towards Sophie and as our gazes lock, a look of understanding washes over her face. She knows it's her. Lists, plans, organisers... its definitely her.  
>She looks to me cautiously, seeking permission and I just nod meekly. Too late to deny it now.<br>"I am..." She ushers softly  
>"Right well... Sian's the Groom..."<br>_Shit_

"WHAT"  
><em>God here we go. I close my eyes and just wait...<em>  
>"You mean..."<br>"HELL YEAH!" Ryan pumps his fist into the air making Rosie see red.  
>"Rosie don't start..." Sophie warns, hugging me protectively.<br>"You mean... I'm not gona get to organise my little sisters wedding..."  
>Sophie hide me!<br>"Got it in one" Ryan grins  
>But Rosie ignores him " And HE is instead...?"<br>"Yup" Amber smirked proudly  
>"NO! FUCKING NO!" She stomps her foot and I smirk. <em>N'awww Sophie does that n'all <em>"I wont let you! Sophie tell them!" _Must be a family thing... It's a pretty sexy trait if I'm honest... For Sophie i mean... Not Rosie..urgh Sian shutup._  
>Soph shifted uncomfortably and buried her head into my neck... Fuck I wipe the smirk off my face as I shrink under Rosie's glare.<br>"Sophie!"  
>"Come On Rosie calm down love..." Sally tried, standing up to pull her back down but she shrugged her off "NO MUM! You can't honestly agree with this..."<br>"There's NOTHING you can do about it!" Sophie scowled pulling back.  
>"yeah, I think they have a point love... And it's their wedding anyway..."<br>"But.. but.. IM SUPPOSED TO PLAN IT"  
>"That's not how the show works love..."<br>"I don't care! This is.. its my... I need to..." She fumbled over her words trying to express her devastation. "Do you realise you have just totally ruined my day?"  
>"Oh get over it Rosie..." Amber scowled<br>"Sian!" She turned on me _Oh crap... here we go._.. "You will NOT.." she started walking towards me " You hear me, NOT! Plan this wedding..."  
>Ryan stood up, moving to stand between us "Rosie..."<br>"Get out the way Helmet..."  
>"Rosie... point a finger at Sian and I swear you won't be INVITED to the wedding..." Sophie hissed hugging me tighter.<p>

Sally stepped up to Rosie and placed a hand tentatively on her arm...  
>"Look love, why don't you go calm down for a bit?"<br>"Yeah come on babe" Jason stood up wrapping an arm round her waist.  
>She scowled looking between the pleading faces before letting out a huff and charging from the room pulling Jason with her.<p>

I sigh in relief.

_Well ... I'm still alive... Just_


	4. Doubting

"See! You didn't die" Sophie teased as they came in through the door to their flat. She dropped her keys into the 'key bowl' on the cabinet in the hallway then held her hands out for the blonde's coat, smirking somewhat cheekily.  
>"Whatever…" Sian huffed and chucked her jacket at her before skulking off up the hallway.<p>

The earlier encounter had left her in a sour mood. Sure she'd expected Rosie to be a little bit miffed... but she didn't expect the full blown devil to emerge. There she was all happy, excited at the prospect of the wedding... now BAM, the run in had sparked off a stream of doubts she'd never even considered before now.

She just couldn't shake the thought that, potentially, a lot of people could be let down if they went through with the show rather than waiting till they had the funds themselves. Rosie certainly wasn't happy with it and IF they did... they'd now decided everything would be in her hands; no one else's... hers. No one else would be allowed to help, well except for Ryan, but that hardly filled her with reassurance.  
>Quite the opposite.<p>

All of Sophie's friends and family, who otherwise would have been heavily involved, would be shown the door because of the show… and she didn't know if she could handle the backlash because of it.

With a thousand doubts running through her mind, she headed straight for the lounge and collapsed onto the sofa on her back, kicking her converse off somewhat clumsily into the middle of the room as she did so.

Sophie entered the room and rolled her eyes as she padded past into the kitchen.  
>"She'll get over it soon..." She later called out as she could be heard retrieving a couple of glasses from the cupboard, followed by a pop of a cork being removed.<br>"And what if she doesn't?" Sian scowled  
>"She will...Look I'll call her in a bit yeah? I'll sort it..."<p>

She was too worked up to argue so Sian merely nodded; too lazy to actually voice a reply.  
>She relaxed into her position, pressing her palms over her eyes as she tried to process the million thoughts running through her mind.<p>

_Urghhh for gods Sake Sian… forget about Rosie! _She buried her heads into her hands further groaning deeply.  
><em>Its your frigging wedding, not Rosie's<em>  
><em>I know that…<br>Well Stop being such a pathetic WIMP!  
>How rude...<br>Its only the truth love...  
><em>  
>"Shift ya feet" The voice broke her internal argument dead. She moved her palms and peeked through an eyelid. Sophie was hovering impatiently, eye brow raised, before her with two glasses of wine in her hands. With a huff she sat up and swung her legs off the sofa.<br>"Thankyou" Sophie sat down and extended a glass towards her, "Look like ya need it..."  
>She laughed and nodded, accepting the glass along with a peck on the lips. "Yeah, thanks babe"<br>Sophie smiled and settled back resting her legs over the blondes. "You gona stop worrying? We're home now"

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry…"  
>"s'alright…" Sophie smiled softly "besides…" she dropped a hand to the blondes thigh and leant forward "I wouldn't let her do anything"<br>"Yeah, my knight in shining armour…"  
>"Exactly" she winked and closed the gap pressing a chaste kiss the blondes lips before settling back into the sofa and flicking the TV on.<p>

Being a late Friday night Graham Norton was on and he had Adele, Jack Whitehall and Jessie J on his couch. "Eeek! Cant believe we missed the start of this!" Sophie squealed and took a sip from her glass as she smiled in amusement at the interview

Over the next 20 minutes she laughed endlessly at the interview, but Sian hadn't been paying attention.

She had this burning doubt inside her, fuelled by the older Webster and she couldn't put it off anymore.

"You're okay with all this still aren't ya?" She blurted dropping her hands to Sophie's jeans and started fiddling with them nervously.  
>The brunette averted her attention from the tv frowning over the rim of her glass "With what?"<br>"The show…" Sian clarified "I mean since we got the confirmation its been go go go, and well a bit of a whirlwind to be honest, but I didn't really check… you still deffo want to do this don't you?"  
>Sophie's frown softened "Of course I do…"<br>"your not just saying that?"  
>"course not ? What's brought this on?"<br>"I just feel like i've pushed you into it" Sian mumbled, getting worked up with worry "Are Ya... ya know ok with all the camera's, the production team, the time apart, With me ... With the…"

Sophie rolled her eyes and placed a hand over Sian's, silencing and calming her instantly. "Babe stop..." They locked eyes as Sophie gave her hand a comforting squeeze …"If it means I get to marry you, then I'd do anything"  
>Sian let out a sigh of relief "Really?"<br>"Really really"  
>They held each others gaze for a second as Sian tried to fight the laugh threatening to erupt in fear of ruining the moment, but the impulse was too strong and she dissolved into a fit of giggles.<br>"You are…such…a…sap…" she managed in between giggles.

Sophie smirked and took the glass from the blondes hands before she ruined their new sofa and placed it along with her own on the coffee table before opening her arms and gesturing for the blonde to move forward "c'mere"  
>Sian didn't need further encouragement. She smirked and shifted over settling her head onto the brunettes chest as the snuggled up together.<p>

"I love ya, ya great bafoon" The blonde breathed snuggling her face closer into Sophies chest,  
>"I love you too baby" Sophie chuckled pressing a soft kiss to her temple."With all my heart. Honestly, I would do anything if it means I can spend the rest of my life with you. So if the answers doing this show and throwing caution to the wind by letting you plan , this then so be it."<br>"So, you're okay with me... ya know"  
>"...Well, I gotta be honest the idea does fill me with dread" Noticing the drop in Sian's expression she cocked her head and squeezed her thigh reassuringly "…but you're the right one. If it was me planning it, I think we both know Rosie would just take over and I wouldn't really have anything to do. The 3 weeks would be pretty boring as I'd have nothing to muck up…"<br>"Oh cheers"  
>"I didn't mean that you will…" Sophie laughed "Although lets be honest here... "<br>"HEY!"  
>Sophie grinned and carried on "But you're my baby, and I love n trust ya, so yes, I'm happy that you're planning it."<br>Sian couldn't stop the smile spreading across her lips as her heart filled with an overwhelming sense of relief, and pure devotion. .

Remind me why I haven't yet married this girl? She thought proudly

Acting on pure impulse she squealed and lunged forward, capturing her fiancée's lips in a flurry of soft and gentle kisses as she wrapped her arms round the base of her neck and tugged her closer. "I… love… you… so…so…much" She mumbled against her lips feeling them curve upwards as Sophie smiled at the declaration, kissing her back with keen enthusiasm

The blonde eventually pulled back and beamed excitedly "its really happening…!"  
>"I know…" Sophie chuckled.<br>"were getting married… and im planning it"  
>"I know" Sophie repeated in amusement just as Sian let out an almighty squeal.<br>"Im gona be a Webster FINALLY!"  
>The brunette chuckled as she tightened her hold on the blonde, cuddling her closer and she closed her eyes, letting the moment of total happiness fully consume her.<p>

It was finally happening. 3 years on, and their happy ending was finally going to happen. Sure it came at a price; her not being able to plan or see a single aspect of it or Sian, before the big day, but it was still happening. The girl she loved with all her heart, was finally going to take her hand in marriage... Take her name and become HER wife. The realisation filled her with an enormous sense of relief, but at the same time pure elation. She'd waited a long time for this moment, and nothing could bring her down.

"What ya thinking about?" Sian's voice drifted through her thoughts as she reached for her left hand and laced their fingers together.  
>"Just us…" she replied softly, opening her eyes "and the show…" She leant forward and placed a chaste kiss to the blonde's lips "And how much I love you" Sian's mouth curved upwards as she smiled into the next kiss "and the big day…" She pulled back and cupped her cheek smiling from ear to ear "I mean, who'd have thought eh? All the millions of times I've sat on this sofa and watched the show pondering over what I'd do if It were us. And now, thanks to you, it is! Tomorrow we're gona go, sign the contracts and then we are actually gonna be on it, me and you, US, for OUR wedding… it's just…"<br>Sian giggled softly at her girlfriend's loss for words "Amazing?" she finished  
>"Better than amazing… Incredible… unbelievable. I mean…" She trailed off, welling up at the enormity of the situation "I just can't believe it."<br>"Me either baby… me either" Sian pouted and reached to dry a solitary tear running down her cheek.  
>"I love you Sian. So so much, so I know no matter what happens and no matter what you do, it will be the wedding of our dreams"<p>

Sian didn't reply, no words were needed in the moment, she simply reached up, cupped the back of Sophie's neck and captured her lips again in a series of long and passionate kisses. They say actions speak louder than words, and without question that remained true. The kisses conveyed what a thousand words could not, sealing their undying love for one another.

They both groaned softly into the kisses as Sophie's hands began to wander over every inch of Sian's figure, running her palms under the thin fabric of her check shirt, and under the final barrier in the form of her tank top. She trailed her fingers along her sides, across her back, and back down, then up and over her chest as they came to a final halt over her bra clad breasts. She applied a slight pressure and Sian squealed into the kiss. They both paused and grinned into the kiss knowing, and feeling instantly where this was heading. Sian pulled back slightly and rested their foreheads together as she slid both hands down to cup her jaw, admiring her adoringly. "I need you baby…"

Sophie nodded hurriedly and reattached their lips, bringing her hands back down to rest on her hips as she ran her tongue slowly across the blonde's lower lip before it was eagerly granted access. Sophie felt a shiver run along her spine as Sian moaned in to the kiss, the sound vibrating across their lips. Their tongues collided softly, beginning the all too familiar battle for dominance as they slid perfectly together. 

She tightened her grip on her fiancée's waist as Sian grinded her body into her own, a small whimper escaping her lips at the contact.

Sophie allowed her hands to roam over Sian's body under her shirt again, enjoying the feel of her smooth skin underneath her finger tips.

"You're gorgeous." mumbled Sophie against Sian's lips, feeling the blonde smile in to the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Sophie's neck, holding her close. "God I love you"

Sian's smile widened and she broke the kiss, locking eyes with Sophie, "I love you too"

Without hesitation Sophie leant back in and brushed her lips over the blondes briefly, before gripping the front of Sian's t-shirt and tugging her closer as she crashed their lips together and instantly deepened the kiss. She pressed her body weight forward forcing Sian to lean back and lie back on the sofa as Sophie maintained the body contact and continued to kiss her passionately.

Just as Sophie was about to unbutton Sian's shirt, there was a knock at the door and they froze mid kiss, lips still fused together. They remained frozen waiting to see if the knock had been a figment of their imagination but a few seconds later the visitor knocked again, louder and harder than the last time. Sophie pulled away and sat back onto the blondes hips. She frowned noticing Sian mirroring her actions as she propped herself up onto her elbows.  
>They both glanced across at the clock.<br>"Who would come round at this time?" Sophie questioned looking in the general direction of the door worriedly.  
>"I duno... but now that they've interrupted us they'll wish they hadn't" Sian muttered.<p>

Neither girl moved for a moment. Sophie for fear of answering it, but Sian for the simple reason she couldn't. She was currently trapped beneath the brunette straddling her.

Seconds passed and Sian looked back between Sophie and the direction of the door.

"Well go answer it then..."  
>"What? ME?" Sophie squealed "What if it's a burglar ?"<br>"And they would knock at the door because...?"  
>"It could be a polite burglar!"<p>

Sian rolled her eyes and huffed pushing Sophie off her gently before shifting to her feet.

"Fine. I'll go" she muttered, smoothing herself down before exiting the room leaving a worried looking Sophie peering over the sofa. She padded up the hallway, checking her appearance in the mirror before taking a deep a deep breath and pulling the door wide open. She geared herself up ready to turn away any beggar or God botherer but nothing prepared her for the actual visitor. As soon as the figure came into view she froze. 

"Rosie?" 


	5. Good Morning

It's not often that I'm the first one up, nevermind wide awake first thing on a Saturday morning.  
>But today is no ordinary Saturday morning... it's a very special morning... the morning £12,000's worth of power is placed in my hands. <em>Muahaha!<em>  
>Ya see, when it comes to our relationship i am without a doubt <em>the 'lad'<em>. I sleep in till ungodly hours, laze about in the flat, avoid housework like the plague and leave everything till the last minute. Yet for probably the first time in existence i'm up, awake and raring to go, whilst my counterpart is pretty much dead to the world. But to be fair, i can't exactly blame her.

Last night had been... well... interesting to say the least. After the impromptu arrival of none other than Rosie 'the devil' Webster, just as me and Soph were about to... ya know. The three of us ended up spending the best part of 3 hours talking about the day's earlier events, by which I mean the 'I'm going to kill you if you do this' speech and then once that was out the way, we fully explained the show to her.

She'd made the 20 odd mile journey to our flat to apologise, admittedly urged to by Jason, but she still came. After 3 long hours talking things through like the mature (my ass) adults we are, we'd managed to reach a suitable compromise and somehow she seemed to have accepted the idea. Sure she still didn't like it much, but at least she didn't want to kill me anymore. I just had to promise to keep calling her during the 3 weeks, give her regular updates and take her out for lunch to make up for it. Simples.

Although, my credit card would probably beg to differ.

So anyway, she finally left us alone at 2 in the morning, but our plan to pick things up where we'd left off fizzled out miserably as falling asleep tends to put a damper on these things. Just sayin...  
>We were both EXHAUSTED (lets face it, ANY conversation with Rosie is tiring) and so with the ever impending meeting the next day, we made the logical decision and went straight to bed. So it was BYE BYE hot steamy sex and HELLO sleep whilst horny as fuck instead...<p>

Needless to say neither of us got much sleep.

Now, around 8ish the next morning, I've been wide awake for the past hour. As i've explained... I'm not a morning person, whether I get 10 hours or 2, I HATE mornings so the fact I'd even managed to get up was amazing enough, but to find out i needn't have bothered was just a killer. 7 o'clock sharp i was meant to have had a driving lesson, 7 o'friggin clock but thanks to an unexpected crisp blanket of the cold wet stuff known as 'Snow' my instructor cancelled on me without even bothering to let me know, despite the fact my test is in less than a week. _Stupid git._

So as you can imagine I got changed back into my nightwear (an old t-shirt and nothing but a pair of panties) in the hope I could pass out and grab an extra hour but my mind just wouldn't let me. It was racing at ten to the dozen with sheer excitement. Today is THE day... the day we sort this whole show out and sign the deeds, the day we get closer to our wedding. Our ACTUAL wedding. I just... lost for words. I am just SO excited.

But no matter how excited I am, I've not had the heart to wake my sleeping beauty to share in it. But hey duty calls.

Sophie has the whole day planned ya see. Up at 8, (in my case 7) shower, breakfast, then hit the road at 9 leaving us with about ten minutes to spare to organise ourselves before the meeting. She'd even written it all out on our little notice board to remind me cos she KNOWS how unorganised i am. So under the strict plan, we have only 2 hours till we have to be AT the meeting which includes a hefty 45 minute journey, soooo I've gotta do the noble thing and rile the beast. And let me tell you, Sophie's one hell of a handful when she hasn't slept... Still gorgeous and adorably cute, but she is definitely NOT a happy bunny.

I turned onto my side and propped my head onto my hand, reaching the other out to play with a few strands of her hair. She's lying on her stomach hugging the pillow with her head turned in my direction; a peaceful ghost of a smile grazing her features.

God she's gorgeous. I mean don't get me wrong she's hot as it is, but there's just something about the peaceful relaxed state in sleep that makes her look so adorable, so innocent.

I almost felt guilty for what I was about to do, but it had to be done.

I stroked a stray piece of hair off her face and leant closer letting out a sigh. "Baby, it's time to wake up" I whispered softly moving my hand to rest against the smooth silky patch of skin at the base of her back exposed by her vest-top having ridden up slightly.  
>I smoothed my palm over the curve enjoying the feel of her soft skin. "babyyy" i sang softly but she didn't move.<p>

With an eye roll I tried nudging her but she'd resorted to a dead weight, sprawled as deeply and as wide into the mattress as she could possibly be.

_God what is it with this girl today? She could sleep through a bomb._

"Wake up!" I pushed her with a heaving sigh causing her body to tilt onto one side before falling back face down with a thud.  
>"Soppphiieeeee!" i whined shoving her again with all my strength so she rolled completely onto her back. She groaned on the way over, starting to wake up as her eyes opened slightly. "Please get up!" i pouted.<br>"Fwive mwore mwinutes" she grumbled, turning over again to bury her head back into the pillows.  
><em>Hallelujah she speaks!<em>  
>"Sophhhh! Urgh, We've got that meeting in 2 hours! You gotta gotta get up!"<br>"Just 5 more mwinutes' mwummy..."  
>Oh for... I huffed irritably. I'd tried to be nice but now she's asking for it. I jumped up and hooked my leg over her body so i straddled her lower back. She grunted at the sudden weight and I leaned down towards her ear, remembering my plan b. "There's snow outside"<br>"dwont cware"  
>For crying out loud!<br>"Right that's it...GET UP!" I growled losing every last ounce of my patience. I jumped up and down on her back causing her to let out a muffled groan which raised a few decibels as I started a relentless tickling spree. _Muahahaha!_ She yelped as I jabbed my fingers into all her weak spots. "Get up now or else!" I grinned evilly running my torturous fingers down her sides with surprising speed. She writhed beneath me squealing like a banshee as she begged me to stop, unsuccessfully trying to flip over. She took a few attempts before I stupidly lifted my hips in a bid to find a more comfortable position on her arse, so she seized the opportunity and flipped herself over grabbing my wrists in a firm grip and yanked me down so i fell forward with a squeal. I just about managed to free them in time to halt the fall, throwing my palms out to either side of her head. We locked in that position as we stared at one another, me on all fours, inches from her face and her flat on her back as I took in the firm scowl etched onto her somewhat grumpy and still groggy expression.

_Et voila... she's awake._

"Morning!" i smiled sweetly, taking my bottom lip between my teeth in an action i knew melted her heart as i tried not to laugh. She's just too adorable when she hasn't slept. "Sleep well?"  
>"You are fucking evil..." She grumbled completely ignoring my teasing question.<br>"Now now... it was necessary"  
>"No. That's not playing fair!" she huffed.<br>I couldn't help but snort. "In my defense babe..." I sat back onto her hips and raised a hand, trailing a finger down her cheek with a feather-light touch "i did try fair but you just wouldn't get up." I grinned and tapped her nose playfully.  
>She scrunched it up and shifted her face away scowling. "Yeah well. I'm tired."<br>"So am i"  
>She ignored me. "I was having such a nice dream n'all...You and me were..." she trailed off losing herself in the memory again as a small lopsided grin started to form.<br>_Oh You have got to be shitting me. URGH! Right Cold Shower for her, I'm not having her sat there horny when were meant to be making a good impression._  
>"Oh, well I'm ever so sorry to have interrupted it" The sarcasm was just dripping from my voice.<br>"You will be..."  
>I rolled my eyes and prodded her stomach. "Cheer up grumpy gills.." She scoffed and prodded me back.<br>"Go away then."  
>"...You do know the meeting is in like 2 hours right?"<br>She groaned suggesting otherwise "See! So YOU need to get a shift on. And since you're so conveniently now up..."  
>"Unwillingly..."<br>"...you can get out of bed, go for a shower and I'll make ya breakfast. Okay?"  
>She huffed and slowly nodded "Hmm..."<br>"Good Girl. You said we should leave at 9 so shift ya butt"  
>I made to climb off her but she grabbed my waist "... but only if you gimme a kiss."<br>"With your morning breath?" i scoffed, still maintaining a playful tone. "I don't think so."  
>"Hey! I do NOT have morning breath! " I cocked an eyebrow "Okay maybe i do ... but come on just One..."<br>"No"  
>"Please.."<br>"NO! Were gona be la..."  
>"ONE kiss!" She pouted adorably, jutting out her bottom lip as she batted her eyelids and i just lost all resolve. <em>God I hate you sometimes Sophie Webster.<em>

"Fine" with a huff I leant down with the intent of making it quick as she grinned and met me halfway. I pressed my lips over hers, feeling hers curve up in triumph. Despite myself, I smiled back enjoying the feel over her moist soft lips pressed so perfectly against my own; even if I could still smell the morning breath.  
>The kiss started to linger so I started to pull away but her hands moved to the back of my neck and tugged me back as she reconnected our lips, lifting herself completely up from the pillows using my neck for support and she moved with me as i kept leaning back. I pressed my palms against her stomach pushing feebly in a half-hearted effort to push her back, but truth be told I was enjoying the kiss far too much. She moved against my lips with keen enthusiasm maintaining the constant contact in a slow, long kiss.<p>

When she finally released my neck l pulled away with a cliché 'mwah' and sat back cocking an eyebrow ."You said one."  
>She fell back into the pillows with a satisfied smirk. "Ai, never said how long though did i?" She teased in an imitation of an ex boyfriends words all those years ago.<br>"Prat!" i laughed and swatted her stomach playfully. "Right seriously. Get up. Shower. Now. A COLD ONE!"  
>A look of panic stricken horror formed on her face "What? Why?"<br>"You need it."  
>She let out a scoff "No i don't"<br>I cocked an eyebrow "Oh really?"  
>"I'm fine! " she pressed.<br>_We'll soon see about that._ I shifted off the bed and ripped the covers off her revealing her lower half covered by nothing but a skimpy pair of panties and pointed to the small patch of wetness gracing the center.  
>"That..." i nodded towards her "suggests otherwise?"<br>Her expression morphed into one similar to that of a deer caught in the headlights as her cheeks blushed a faint shade of red before she scowled "...Fuck you!" With a grumble she pulled the duvet back over herself turning onto her side and away from me.

_How rude._...My mouth fell open in mock offence as I let out a disgruntled squeak.  
>"Apologise!"<br>"No. Fuck Off!"  
>"Right..." with a look of sheer determination I ripped the covers off her again ignoring the outburst of curses and tugged her onto her back. I re-straddled her, linking our fingers together solidly before slamming them above her head, pinning her solidly to the bed.<p>

Her eyes widened as she stared up at me in shock but they quickly closed as I shifted my hips, grinding hard against her centre and she groaned deeply. "Ah fuck..."  
>I smirked as it received the desired effect and leant down stopping millimeters from her lips. "Say your sorry"<br>She looked deep into my eyes and swallowed quickly regaining some moisture before saying the all important words.  
>"I'm sorry..."<br>"And are you gona go for a shower?"  
>"Yes... fuck yes I'll go for a shower" she almost whined in anticipation.<br>"Good girl" With that I grinned and closed the remaining gap and smashed our lips together as a form of reward. She grunted appreciatively and tried to tug her hands away but I kept them in a solid grip. After a few seconds, I pulled back just a few centimetres, enough to tilt my head to the side, before recapturing her lips firmly as she opened her mouth and we allowed the kiss to morph into a slow, deep passionate embrace. Every now and then I would move my hips, grinding my centre into hers causing her to moan into my mouth.

Just as things were 'hotting up' and reaching the desired effect, I pulled back out of her reach and grinned cheekily. "Shower". With that final word I released her hands and leapt off her laughing my head off as i made a dart for the door but obviously not quick enough as I felt a pillow collide heavily with my back.  
>"I hate you sometimes" she grumbled and fell back against the remaining pillow with a groan.<br>"Pity..." I called over my shoulder "...I was considering joining you n'all"  
>She shot back up "What? No! I didn't m..."<br>I simply winked and blew her a kiss before darting out of the room leaving her shouting a string of protests and gaping like a fish.

...

15 minutes later she'd actually gone for a shower and i kept to my promise. I'd set up the table, cleaned the surfaces cut up a mixed arrangement of fruit, finished the leftover washing up AND poured some drinks. _Am i the Don or what?_

I stood back to admire my efforts feeling proud of myself but just as my back rested against the counter a loud scream erupted from the bathroom.

"!"

My heart quite literally stopped beating.

"SIIIIIAAAAAANNNNNNNN !"

_Oh god.._. a surge of panic exploded within me and i hot footed it straight to our bathroom barging the door wide open. I charged in , too pumped up to take notice of the fact Sophie was stood very much naked by the door, sopping wet as i scanned my eyes over the room, wafting away the cloud of hot steam searching for the source of the panic.  
>"What? What is it?" I clenched my fists in preparation to knock the bugger into next week, paying little attention to the soft click of the door closing behind me...<br>"Spider!" she shrieked  
>"A spider?"<br>Every muscle in my body relaxed as i exhaled in relief mixed with utter confusion that such a small creature could elicit such a loud terrifying screech from my bird. I honestly thought she was in danger...  
>"All that for a bleeding spider?" I repeated not quite believing the words myself.<br>"ITS FUCKING HUGE!"  
>I huffed and pursed my lips. Sometimes i honestly do worry about the girl. "Sopphhhh please don't scream like that again, I thought a mass murderer had broken in"<br>"I don't care! JUST GET RID OF IT!"  
>I rolled my eyes and sighed knowing better than to argue. "Where is it?"<br>"In the shower..." she pointed behind me to our small glass cubicle "On the wall"  
>With a shake of my head i pulled the glass door open and peered in, trying to avoid the high power jet as i scanned the inner walls looking for any sign of an 8 legged creature. Now either I'm a blind fuck... or the spiders legged it cos believe me, there ain't no spider.<p>

With a frown i pulled my head back out "Soph i can't see a..."  
>Next thing i know a pair of arms wrap around my waist and i'm lifted into the air as I squeal and I'm walked forwards straight into the shower. I don't even have time to register what's going on before the water hits me. Sophie put me down and pressed her naked self flush against my back as she pulled the door shut behind us, confining us to the ridiculously small space.<br>"SOPHIE!" I screeched as my hands shot up in complete shock shoving my sopping wet hair off my face. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?"  
>"Ooops Sorry, i tripped"<br>I span round and scowled opening my mouth to shout but she pressed a finger to my lips and grinned impassively "Shhhhhh"  
>I slapped her hand away as i took a step back and pressed myself into the cold tiled wall and out of the way of jet, pausing to scan the damage to my night top. "IM SOAKING WET NOW YOU PRAT!"<br>"Makes two of us" she smirked cheekily and stepped forward into the direct pathway of the water jet. The innuendo hit me a second after and my scowl faded as i blushed. But any retorts died instantly from my lips as my eyes locked on the sight of her naked tanned body under the water jet and my brain just went into meltdown. We've had sex more times than i could ever possibly try to recall but still every single time i see her naked it takes my breath away; makes me weak at the knees. She has a body to die for and I can't deny that right now she looks so fucking sexy...

I swallowed hard as i tried to force moisture back down my throat, desperately trying to ignore the burning throbbing down below at having her so close to me but the darkness of my eyes gave away my desire and she smirked.

She moved forwards and pressed herself completely up against me resting an arm at the side of my head flat against the tiles, the other on my thigh as she pressed her lips next to my ear. I rolled my head back against the wall as her breasts pressed into mine through the thin material of my wet t-shirt. Fuck... Her lips pressed to my ear sucking it softly and I let out a moan. "I know you want me" she whispered huskily pressing a quick kiss to my neck as her hand trailed further up my thigh. "And fuck do i want you right now"

Her hand reached my panties and she flicked her thumb over my clit through them forcing my eyes to roll back and clench at the jolt of desire it produced.

Part of me wanted to nod vigorously and take her but the annoying voice of reason popped into my head and looped the reminder that time was running out. If we did this... we would be late.  
>She pressed her lips to my neck interrupting the voice and began to suck, sending me weak at the knees. God do I need a fuck right now.<br>It took all my willpower but as I clenched my eyes, I pushed against her stomach, hating myself for listening to the voice of reason. "We can't..."  
>"Why not?" she moaned huskily "You're already wet..."<br>"But we don't have tim..."  
>"I'll be quick!" She pleaded, pulling back to study my face as she pulled out the puppy dog pout and placed her hands on the bottom of my t-shirt. "Please... i just really fucking need you right now"<p>

I opened and closed my mouth as i tried to rationalise the million and one reasons telling me that we couldn't do this but once again, her pout won and I let out a frustrated growl clenching my teeth.  
>"You will be the death of me." With that I grabbed her neck and yanked her roughly towards me slamming our lips together as she grinned and began tugging my top up. It was a struggle as the thin material clung to every part of my skin but eventually she got it up.<p>

We separated just long enough for the material to be removed and flung to the floor before i pushed off from the wall and smashed our open mouthed lips together again as tongues intertwined. She ran her hands down to my ass and pulled me in as our naked torso's pressed fully together as the water cascaded down our bodies keeping us both warm. I wrapped my arms around her neck and groaned feeling her hardened nipples slip against my own. She pulled away from the kiss and pressed her lips to my neck, kissing her way up to my ears as I threw my head back and groaned, hugging her neck tighter. She gripped my waist hooking her thumbs in the waistline of my knickers and slowly began to tug them down...


	6. The Shower

"Ohhhh FUCK BABE! ... Don't stop...FUCK! please don't stop..." Sian threw her head back against the cold tiles and scrunched her eyes as Sophie continued to please her like no one else could. Her lips were attached to her breast; licking, sucking, grazing the sensitive skin while her fingers worked frantically inside her. Sian clawed at the tiles with one hand, burying the other deep into Sophie's hair, as she whimpered, moaned in desperation for the climax.

Sophie rocked her hips against the blondes thigh to meet every thrust, driving her digits deeper , harder and faster with every spurring whimper, drawn out moan and labored breath. She loved how vocal Sian got during Sex, how high pitched moans reached. It was such a fucking turn on.

Sophie curled her fingers again and in an half hearted attempt to stem the deafening moan and save their neighbours ears _at least _once, she was pulled roughly up as Sian crushed their mouths together in a fiery open kiss.  
><em>It worked.<em>  
>The moan travelled deep into Sophie's mouth and reverberated back as their bodies rocked together, kissing harder and deeper than ever before. Sian's hands pawed away at whatever surface she could find, neck, chest, back, ANYTHING to pull her ever closer as they morphed into one. They tried to keep up the mind-blowing kiss but neither could focus, nor muster the energy to maintain it as they gasped and moaned heavily into each other's mouths. Moments later they broke apart again opting to rest their foreheads together instead.<p>

As another ripple hit, Sian couldn't resist peeking down at their point of complete connection and immediately threw her head back groaning in pleasure. The mere sight of Sophie pumping so effortlessly into her was quite possibly the most erotic sight she'd ever seen and it brought her desperately close to that euphoric edge. She slipped her arms up Sophie's back and gripped her tight as the brunette expertly flicked her thumb over her clit, taking a hold on her waist with her free hand and latching her lips to her neck, sucking hard on her pulse point.

"Fuck! YES BABY…" Sian released a deep guttural moan at the now, almost painfully climatic sensations; she's moments away; a ticking bomb just waiting to explode and Sophie knows it. "Right there! YES!"

With every cursed shout, Sophie drove deeper and deeper, powering through and ignoring the rising burn in her wrist as she went flat out to bring her bird to the peak she desperately needed. In mere moments the firework would be ignited and the sight she so craved would burn brightly.

_A writhing, shuddering, climaxing mess._

_Just a few mo..._"OHH MY FUCKING GOD!…." _That's it! One more..._"IM GONA… IM GONA…"

"Let it go..." Sophie groaned biting down on the blonde's ear lobe. "Cum for me baby"

That was all Sian needed. With a final curl she felt the familiar contraction and she smashed full throttle into her climax, coming hard against Sophie's frantically moving hand.

"OHHH FUUCCCCKKKKK" She screamed louder than ever before as she felt her legs give way, but Sophie was there to catch her. The brunette surged forward and pinned Sian to the wall, using her free hand to cup Sian's chin and turn her face back towards her. In a swift movement she merged their open mouths together as she pressed every inch of her body flush against the blondes, grinding against her, heightening her climax as the blonde shuddered violently.

*Sian P.O.V*  
>I tightened my grip on her shoulder blades, digging my fingernails probably painfully in, as my hips arched into her while at the same time trying to concentrate on the deep kiss. But its pretty hard to even think let alone concentrate when every single part of me was exploding with the violent pulsations of unfathomable pleasure. They say an orgasm is like an explosion of colour...well I'm seeing the northern fucking lights right now.<p>

She continued to hit the spot sending wave after wave of pleasure up my spine.  
>"FUCK SOPPPHHH!" I pulled way from the kiss threw my head to the side and moaning her name continuously with each cataclysmic pulsation. It's fair to say I've died and gone to heaven, it just feels THAT fucking good.<p>

Eventually, after allowing me to ride the climax fully out, she slowed to a steady halt. As soon as she unsheathed her fingers, I let out a satisfied groan and fell forward, burying my head in the crook of her neck as she chuckled and wasted no time in wrapping her arms around my waist, supporting me tightly in a warm embrace.

It took me a full 5 minutes to come down from the mind-blowing high as together we just stood there, holding each other up in the middle while trying to catch our breath, letting the water wash away our sex induced sweat.

"Are you trying to kill me?" I panted  
>"Nope," She pulled back "But you can't deny, you'd die happy"<br>"Cheery " I rolled my eyes as she giggled softly. I soon found myself smiling back as i smoothed my hands down her back to hold her loosely, she in turn ran hers up my front before locking one behind my neck as she leant in for a warm loving kiss. Our lips naturally broke off and she leant in for another but i twisted my head to the side forcing her to catch my cheek instead. She pulled back frowning slightly but i just shook my head.  
>"What?" she questioned worriedly "Babe…? What's wr…"<p>

"There was no spider was there?"

In a split second her face went from confusion to a smirk as she bit her lip and slowly shook her head.  
><em>I knew it... absolutely knew it.<em>  
>I should be mad… but with a face like that, i just can't. The adorable 'im in trouble now' grin on her face melts my heart and dissolves my anger, turning me into this good for nothing, relenting mess.<p>

"You..." I prodded her tort stomach, sighing "are impossible you know that?"  
>She giggled and stroked my cheek grinning massively "Maybe … but irresistible too?"<br>I barked out a disbelieving snort and turned my head away, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of a confirmation, while desperately trying to fight a grin but i knew she could see through me.  
>"Oh come on!" She exclaimed "You can't resist me... Don't even try to deny it…"<br>I refused to relent and shook my head, now chewing on the inside of my cheek to stop the grin that was tugging at the corners of my mouth.  
>She laughed and shifted to meet my gaze "STOP being stubborn POWERS... you enjoyed every second of that. Didn't you?..."<br>We locked eyes and almost instantly i found myself melting, She raised her eyebrows and pulled out the pout and bam. I was gone. With a defeated laugh and a slap to her abs i finally relented "Yes... Yes i flaming well did."  
>"BOOM!" She burst into a grin and licked her finger, poking her ass and imitating a singeing noise. "Am i the Don or wha..."<br>"Shurrup ya cocky git..." With an eye roll i shifted, wrapping my arms around her neck, before cutting her off as i captured her lips in a flurry of simple, loving kisses.  
>She smiled and happily returned them with keen enthusiasm, slipping her tongue easily into my mouth and caressing my own with gentle movements.<p>

"We're …showering… together from…now on… I've decided" she mumbled in between kisses and I let out a throaty chuckle, pulling away but still hovering millimeters from her lips as I gazed deeply into her alluring blue eyes..  
>"Hmm… well I need a proper shower now no thanks to you."<br>"Sorry" she mumbled, tentatively running her thumb across my hip bone. "I was missing you too much"  
>"Awww…" <em>Be still my beating heart!<em>_  
><em>I chuckled softly and flicked my sopping hair out of my face before reaching for the shampoo bottle behind her head "Jeez, how are we gona last 3 weeks apart eh?"  
>"We're not" She smirked, keeping her hold on my waist as she watched me squeeze out some shampoo into my free hand and begin to lather it into my hair. I wanted to deny her answer, but I knew she was right. 3 Weeks apart is going to be the hardest thing we've ever had to face, even if there's a wondrous event at the end of it. We're both the same, after a long day at work or uni, the one thing we both hold onto is the knowledge that we'd get to see each other again. We'll be there counting down the hours till the shift lecture's are over so we can rush back to the flat and be in each other's arms again. Yet for the first time in our whole existence, we'll come home, me to the flat, her to the Webster's, 20 miles apart. The mere thought fills me with despair.

The sadness must have reached my eyes because she moved a hand to cup my cheek stroking the skin and bringing me out of my zoned out trance. "It'll fly by babe…"  
>I began to move my hands through my hair again, massaging the shampoo deep into the roots and simply nodded, not wanting to ponder on the thought a moment longer. I kept my gaze trained on her as she looked at me softly, deep in thought about something.<p>

"Promise me…" she began "Promise me, you won't go all berserk on me and make it some extravagant disaster… don't let Ryan lead you astray…just keep it simple? Please?" Her eyes bore deep into my own, pleading with me and it melted my heart.  
>"I promise"<br>She nodded, accepting the promise, before leaning back in for another kiss but a low grumble interrupted the movement and she stopped millimetres away.

"Someone's hungry..." I teased  
>She groaned and leant forward resting her forehead against mine.<br>"Hell I could eat a horse right now..."  
><em>Man… her and her stomach<em> "Just as well i made your breakfast then eh?"  
>Just like that her face lit up. "Did I ever tell you that i love you?"<br>"Mhmm" I smirked "Every day"  
>She grinned and made to leave but paused, remembering I'm the process of washing my hair.<br>"Go on, I'll be out in a bit."  
>"Thankyou" She smiled and turned fully pushing on the glass door but just before she stepped out I caught her wrist "One more thing"<br>"Wha..." She turned around but I instantly cut her off with my lips. When she pulled back our faces mirrored each other with matching grins  
>"Now you can go"<p>

I watched her leave with a firm smile as my thoughts drifted to later on and once again the enormous excitement filled me to the brim as I stepped back under the shower head, leaning my head back to let the water wash away the shampoo.

Around 10 minutes later I stepped out of the shower, fresh and smelling like strawberries, I reached for a towel just as I heard Sophie shout something.  
>"What was that?" I called back wrapping the towel tight around me.<br>"Babe?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"What time did i say we had to leave again?" she called out from the kitchen.  
>"9:00 why?<br>There was a short pause. "….Oh no..."  
>"What's wrong?" i stepped into the kitchen seeing her panicked expression."Soph?"<p>

"It's 9:20"

"….SHIT!"


	7. The Meeting

Somehow, after managing throw some clothes on, dry our hair, and in my case stuff some breakfast down my neck, all at lightning speed, we made it. Yay!  
>To the offices! Yay! 10 minutes late. Not Yay!<br>Yup we were still 10 blummin minutes late, although if it wasn't for Sophie 'bombing' it up the motorway and breaking the speed limit multiple times it would have been a damn site more.

Needless to say we were _still_late, BUT luck seemed to be on our side and thankfully Mr Campbell was _'overseeing some business'_so we've been sat outside his office for the past quarter of an hour.

Despite it being entirely her fault, Sophie had quite quickly gone into a bad mood; Muttering and scowling in a pissed off manner resulting in sharp glares and elbow digs from me as I check no one on the floor hears her. She HATES being late. She's organized and planned so this is her idea of hell; her number 1 big NO NO. Not that it's mattered anyway since the receptionist told us Mr Campbell has been busy all morning so we'd have been waiting anyway. But Sophie being Sophie naturally thought the worst and assumed it was our lack of punctuality that's causing the awkward wait outside his office, culminating in this impatient cursing mess next to me.

"Will you stop it" I hissed clamping a hand down on her jigging leg.  
>"No!" she glared back shoving me off and continued to fidget impatiently in her seat. " <em>Oh he'll be right with you<em>'. Yeah fucking my arse he will" she muttered dryly.  
>"Soph!"<br>"20 minutes isn't right with you. Least not by my watch which is the same as _EVERYBODY_ else's... Stupid arse"  
>"Shhhh! The receptionist is gona hear you"<br>"Good!" she threw a glare in her direction but the small blonde was busy on the phone so she turned back, slumping down in her chair with a huff. "I still can't believe we were late…"  
>I threw my eyes up in annoyance. Someone change the record... PLEASE!<br>"I'm NEVER late for anything…".  
><em>Well there's always a first for everything...<em>  
>"We'll never get it now," she groaned "first impressions are EVERYTHING!"<br>A few people further down the corridor glanced up at the loud shout and i flushed red. ""Soph shhh people are looking…" I checked the receptionist but she was busy talking on the phone.  
>"He'll think we're right losers... can't even turn up on time"<br>I lost my patience "Well you've only got yourself to blame" i hissed cutting her off.  
>She froze mid word and turned on me wide eyed "You're as much to blame as I am!" She exclaimed.<br>_Whoah whoah whoah… hold up now._ "I fail to see how?"  
>"It takes two to tango love…"<br>"Yeah, but _you_ initiated it, therefore it's _your_ fault we're late!"  
>She clenched her teeth and shook her head, lowering her voice "I didn't hear you trying to stop me …"<br>"I flaming well did!" I scoffed "…At first."  
>"Mhmm <em>at first<em>…"  
>I huffed and turned away. <em>Keep calm, just breathe. <em>"Anyway…" I muttered lowering my voice too and glanced around cautiously "Why does it matter, we'd be here waiting anyway according to the receptionist."  
>"Yeah. So <em>she says<em>…"  
><em>I wont rise to it… I wont rise…<em>I closed my eyes and took a deep calming breath. Heaven knows I love the bones off Sophie… but damn can she be _so_friggin infuriating at times. I resort to the childish retort that ends all arguments."Whatever"

Thankfully, 5 awkward and impatient minutes later, she seemed to take the hint and she relaxed. "Sorry…"  
>I pursed my lips and nodded turning back in my seat towards her but she instantly lowered her gaze, looking nothing like the sour woman 5 minutes previously. She looked defeated, scared even. "I'm just really nervous"<br>And there's the confirmation. I relaxed my shoulders and sighed. "Don't be…" I took hold of her hand and ran my thumb over the back of it in calming circular motions, before lifting it towards my lips and pressing a soft kiss to her ring. She seemed to relax fully at the gesture and gave me a weak smile before shifting and resting her head against my shoulder.

*10 minutes later*

*Sophie P.O.V*  
>"Miss Powers, Miss Webster?" I lifted my head from Sian's shoulder and we both turned towards the receptionist. "Mr Campbell will see you now."<br>_Oh god..._  
>Sian thanked the receptionist and took of hold of my hand, lacing our fingers together before pulling me up and heading towards the door.<br>"Ready?"  
>I swallowed the string of protests and slowly nodded. She gave me a reassuring smile before pushing the door open and leading us in.<p>

As soon as we stepped in a fairly attractive looking dark haired man looked up from his desk and immediately shot up, smoothing his suit down. "Ahh, Miss Webster and Miss Powers right? Nice of you to join us!"  
>I immediately flushed a deep shade of crimson red and gripped Sian's hand tighter but he seemed to notice and backtracked immediately.<br>"I'm only kidding! I've been locked down all morning with paperwork. Sorry for making you wait."  
>Sian smiled politely and he jumped into gear.<br>"Right come on in" He extended his hand towards us and we walked forward taking it in turn , properly introducing ourselves. He nodded to each of us smiling warmly. "Take a seat" he gestured to the two leather chairs behind us and we sat down. Me somewhat timidly, but Sian with an aura of excitement and confidence.

_"Two beautiful ladies in my office. Wow I am one lucky man_." I think he meant for the statement to be for his ears only or preferably inside his head, but he'd definitely said it out loud and neither of us missed it.

I took a moment to take him in. First thing I noticed were his eyes; Warm and friendly, and riveting shade of blue not too dissimilar to my own. A stark contrast to the dark brown mop atop his head. Then his general vibe…he had a certain 'tommy' aura about him. Similar age, 22, 24 maybe. Tall, muscular, cheeky! And yet definitely empowering. Certainly a high flyer if he was the manager of the production team.

"So" he clapped his hands together and smiled breaking me from my trance "Sophie, Sian." he nodded to each of us in turn. "If I may call you that?"  
>We nodded.<br>"I'm James Campbell and I'll be overseeing the duration of your 3 weeks." I immediately took in the strong scousse accent and relaxed a little. I'm not one for formality and he certainly didn't express that.

"Wow you sounded sooo much posher over the phone"  
>And there she goes… speaking my mind "Sian!"<br>"What? He did"  
>I flushed red again throwing him an apologetic look."Yeah but you don't say it out loud!"<br>"Im just saying..."  
>James watched the exchange between us and laughed softly. "No no its fine. I get it all the time" He grinned "That was my posh professional voice. I wouldn't want to scare you off with this gruff thing before we'd even met haha"<br>Sian giggled but I could only manage a weak smile.

"So then…" he pulled his chair up closer to the desk and set his hands down "First things first, I really want to apologise for taking so long to get back to you"  
>"Yeah I was wonderi.." I threw a hand out to Sians leg and gave her a warning look, stopping any comment she was about to make. It's best to stay on his good side if we actually want the £12,000 and a slot on the show. She gave me a confused look but I simply raised an eyebrow wordlessly conveying my 'shutup' warning.<br>"Well To be honest," I tore my eyes away and faced him again "I thought you were pretty quick… It's only been a week."  
>Sian frowned, and I just knew in her mind she's muttering "Only?" but I ignored her.<br>"Well normally, we get back to applicants the next day. I make dead sure of it…"  
>See…I knew that… I watch the show and research it often enough to know every single in and out there is too know. But I decide to play along nevertheless.<br>"Oh…"  
>"BUT…<em>but but but…<em> we do have good reason of course," his cheeky grin reappeared "you see your application sparked a great deal of interest in everyone here."  
><em>Now that I didn't know<em> "Oh really?"  
>"Because we're both girls?" Sian stated dryly.<br>"Well yes, but not just because of the nature of your relationship. But your life, your backstory the dynamic of your relationship.…everyone in the company is extremely interested in you both. We've done our research, and we've decided we'd like to do a 'special' with you both."  
>Done our research … oh dear. How could I forget that one small detail?<br>"Now normally, we conduct this interview and give you a few weeks to process, but were not doing yours by the book. We would like to begin as soon as possible"

"What do you mean exactly" Sian asked, pulling her adorable 'I'm confused' face. I had to fight the urge to laugh.  
>"Well, we read your application thoroughly Sian," he pulled it out and studied it for a second before finding the line he was looking for and broke out into a smile "and we couldn't help but notice you said your greatest wish was to give Sophie a Christmas wedding"<br>That pulled me up short. I whipped my head towards Sian and immediately noticed the veil of red creeping over her skin as she flushed at the revealed secret.  
>I literally beamed my heart out as I covered my hand over hers "Really?"<br>She slowly turned towards me, biting her lip as she nodded sheepishly... "It's what you always wanted…"  
>"Aww babe!" i pulled a pout and leant in pressing a very quick chaste kiss to her lips, forgetting James' prescence entierly for a moment.<br>She is just so freaking adorable!

"See!" James' excited voice broke our moment "It's for this exact reason I have some brilliant news. My boss agrees your wedding could be the best of the entire series, possibly ever for our show. While we've had a 'lesbian…'" he air quoted the word "…wedding before, their relationship wasn't quite like yours. Christmas time it's all about cute, fun family time. And we can sure tell you both have a beautiful relationship. So it's perfect viewing in my eyes."  
>I felt the smile creeping in again. He really needs to stop with the compliments.<br>" So for that reason, we would like to offer you the Christmas slot…"  
>My heart soared…<br>"Oh my god…" Sian squealed gripping my hand tighter  
>"Are you serious?" i finished off. Feeling like the whole world had stopped. That everything in it came down to this exact moment. This heart stopping AMAZING moment.<br>"Completely. That is of course… if you want it?"  
>I think a little too eagerly we both blurted out a resounding "YES!" Then blushed as we laughed off our synchronization. There was no need for discussion. The sooner the better.<p>

"Then it's yours"

I opened my mouth to let out a squeal partly from the strength of Sian's grip but ultimately due to excitement, but she beat me to it. We faced each other bursting into enormous grins as we reached for each other, hugging tightly.  
>This was better than either of us could ever have hoped for. After 3 long years of waiting, there just 3 more weeks…<p>

Sian let out her trademark squeak before pulling away and facing him again grinning wider than I've ever seen before. "Thankyou, thankyou so much."

"My pleasure" He beamed. "If you'll excuse me one moment. I need to go fetch someone"

He swiftly excited the room and Sian followed his movement before turning back to face me, grinning beautifully.  
>"Eeek!"<br>"I know!" I laughed "I can't believe it."  
>"Me neither! I mean… I never thought… not in a million years that… that we'd get… that we'd" She stumbled over her excited squealing and with an eye roll I simply leant forward and cut her off with my lips. Expressing all my excitement in a short heartfelt kiss. When I pulled back, she slowly opened her eyes and grinned again but the door immediately opened and we sat back straight in our seats as James reappeared with another smartly dressed man.<p>

"Ladies, this is Mark Jacobson. He's a lawyer, i've brought him here to oversee the next part of the meeting and sort out all the legal stuff."  
>Mark nodded and we stood up greeting him in turn before he walked round to the other side of the desk and sat beside James, as we all settled down..<p>

"Right okay" Mark retrieved the legal documents and cleared his throat as he organized them neatly in front of him. Once we were all set James grinned and rubbed his hands together "I love saying this…" he cleared his throat and sat up a little straighter. " Let's get down to business…"

Over the next 20 minutes we listened, nodded, mumbled our affirmative in all the right places and took in the entire ins and outs of our contract that would bind us for the next 3 weeks. As the minutes progressed, so did the ever increasing discomfort in the pit of my stomach. I knew instantly what the pain was and what it would lead to. But it was just my luck that it would start smack bang in the middle of this meeting. I always get the cramps, more as a signal than anything, pre cramps i like to kill them but by god do they kill every month.

I'd been so lost, concentrating deeply on how to relieve some of the discomfort that I didn't realize i'd zoned out for a few moments. It was only when Mark's calls brought me back to reality that I realized I hadn't been paying the least bit of attention to the last 5 minutes.

"Sorry what was that?"  
>3 faces instantly frowned but for differing reasons, annoyance on their part, concern on Sian's as Mark leant forward. "You need to pay attention Miss Webster, this last bit is important"<br>"Sorry" I shook my head and pressed my hand into my stomach a little harder effectively numbing the pain slightly. I forced a smile "Carry on"  
>He nodded and lifted his sheets again, continuing to read from where he left off giving me the leeway to drop the smile and clench my eyes.<br>Sian squeezed my free hand and I glanced over noticing her surveying me worriedly. "You okay?" she mouthed  
>"Yeah" I nodded "It'll pass" I gave her a reassuring smile and turned back to Mark taking in the last half of his sentence but she didn't turn immediately as she obviously wasn't satisfied with my answer. But eventually, through my own determination to ignore the pain and concentrate, she turned her attention back to him too, running comforting circles over the back of my hand with her thumb.<p>

He eventually finished reading and checked we were both in agreement with its terms before placing the contracts in front of us as he read from another sheet the legal terms.

"So in quick summary then… Miss Webster, you will be required to move in with your parents" _Unfortunately._ "Miss Powers your best Men will be required to move in with you." She nodded "Going to sort that with them later on"  
>"Good well then...just as a final reminder, this contract is binding. If you sign, you both agree that ALL the responsibility will be placed with Miss Powers" We nodded "There must be NO contact for 3 weeks, no knowledge on your behalf" he gestured toward me and I took a nervous breath. What am i doing? I'm mad...<br>"That means no texting, no skyping, no calling, no communication whatsoever" James added  
>"Yep" I nodded somewhat begrudgingly. The full weight of the next 3 weeks hitting me completely. Its basically 3 weeks of isolation. 3 weeks without Sian IS isolation. Oh man…<br>"And the WHOLE ceremony must be organized by you, Miss Powers" She nodded enthusiastically. She's lovin' this... And if the excitement through her grip wasn't enough then the enormous grin on her face was a dead giveaway.

" Right then," Mark smiled and clapped his hands together "if you'll just sign on the dotted line Miss Webster"  
>I felt a wave of nausea overcome me as i stared at the ominous dotted line. Can i really do this? Sign away the biggest day of my life to the girl i loved... <em>just<em>so we could get the funding needed, so we could actually get married this turn of the millennium? Could i really place every last ounce of my trust in her?

I felt a gentle squeeze through our entwined free hands. The small gesture banished any impending thoughts as i sneaked a glance at the blonde beauty grinning in eager anticipation to my left. Everything about her smile was screaming with reassurance, with love with excitement and ultimately trust.  
>I can do it.<br>No contact, no say, no clue about ANY of it... yup I'm mad, completely and utterly MAD. But i can do it.

Here goes nothing ...

_Sophie Lauren Webster _

As soon as my pen left the page Sian squealed and pressed a kiss to my cheek before turning to Mark expectantly.

He repeated the process with her and she took decidedly less time before pinning her name to the sheet in her perfect handwriting. And then that was it. Our next 3 weeks decided, set in stone. Our wedding now fully confirmed.  
>It's happening… just every single detail is completely and entirely in Sian's hands. I don't know whether to laugh or to cry. Mixed emotions of relief, elation, fear, panic coursed through me, but with one excited squeal and a tug from Sian I was enveloped into a hug and just for a moment the panic faded away.<p>

"I promise I will make it the wedding of our dreams" Sian grinned as she pulled back cupping my cheek, while pressing a kiss to the other. I scrunched my face up as James laughed.  
>"How does it feel eh Sian? " he asked "The power entirely in your hands?"<br>"Like im on cloud 9?" She offered much to his amusement as both he and Mark laughed.

Unfortunately, I wasn't in on the joke. Truthfully? I feel sick. It's not that I don't trust her because believe me I do, I trust her with my life. And i know i can last the 3 weeks. It's just hard knowing I've now signed away the biggest day of my life, with nothing to do but turn up and look pretty. The day that Rosie and I have been planning since i was 5. It's just fully hit me.  
>Before I could stop them the words spilled out.<p>

"No pressure babe…but it better be fucking perfect"


End file.
